Ultimate Ally 21 years later
by IluthraDanar
Summary: It's been 18 yrs since Alex returned from the Grid.Finding out that Sam Flynn made a trip of his own,she decides to go back.3 yrs later,she makes it! But what will she find if anything? T:L peeps/OCs. Comments are like water to a thirsty mind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation for those who prefer happy endings. I don't anticipate it going on for long since we all want Alex and Clu to live happily ever after, as soon as possible, right? Their Fairy Godmother is back to work. **

**Alex has been back in the real world for 18 years, before she hears a fantastic story from Sam Flynn, son of the long missing ENCOM CEO Kevin Flynn. In that time, she has done research into laser teleportation and the existence of the Grid. Now that she knows it was all real, she is determined to get back there. However, Sam tells her as far as he knows, the Grid may be dead, along with his father and Clu. Three years later, with help from Sam, Alan Bradley and another bright software engineer, Steve Delarosa, Alex may get her wish. It is now 2013. **

**I do not own Tron , Tron : Legacy, or even Star Trek!**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 1**

Alex made some minor checks on the programming for the new laser unit, with additional help from her two best friends, the deservedly re-instated Board chairman Alan Bradley, and Steve Delarosa, a fellow software engineer with an imagination that blew Alex away. His visions for the future of technology rivaled Gene Roddenberry's, as far as Alex was concerned. "Dee, are you sure the specs match with previous information, and all the old protocols?"

Steve rolled his eyes again, listening to his friend. "Yes, Alex. Relax, won't you! It's looking good. Why are you so worried about this project? Lora emailed you the final numbers, didn't she?"

"Alex, I know this pet project of yours is important to you," Alan began, "but you have to trust Lora. She knows what she's doing. Are you sure there's not more to this than you're saying?" He recalled her urgency to get funding for the upgraded laser unit, and with Sam's authorization, granted the department the necessary monies. It just seemed that Alex was more personally involved in this than anyone else. The only reason he backed it was because Alex had said it was a long-forgotten Flynn augmentation to the standing system, and because Sam seemed eager for it to succeed as well. In fact, Sam was VERY eager to see the new laser brought online. Neither was confiding in Alan though, and he didn't like it.

Alex sighed as she input the last of the operations data. She looked over the new laser unit, twice as big as the old one had been. And Steve, never one to let the grass grow beneath him, was already working on plans for another that would be large enough to handle vehicles and small groups of people, as opposed to the current one that could, theoretically, transport only one person.

Sam had insisted that for now, Alan was to be kept in the dark regarding the real reason for this project and its history. Alex didn't like Alan being left out of the planning or implementation of the new laser procedure. After all, it was his wife who was helping them, having been the creator of the first laser unit that had sent Flynn to the ENCOM grid 28 years ago. Later, she inspired Kevin to upgrade it, thus he being inadvertently responsible for sending both Alex and Sam to his own private Grid. But as much as she wished she could confide in Alan, Alex cared more about her part in this research operation.

When she had returned, Alex told no one of her trip to the Grid. It was 20 years later when she accidently found out that Sam Flynn had taken a similar journey. Eventually, they compared notes. Alex learned that Kevin had again been living in exile. Clu had gone back to being the grid ruler, and to those programs still trying to foment revolution, he was a tyrant of horrible proportions. Sam had accidently been sucked in much as she had, and met up with his father, who had succeeded in preventing Clu from leaving the Grid in his distorted dream of conquest of the outside world. Alex wondered what had happened after she'd left that caused Clu to go back to his dark ways. It was as if all they had achieved together had vanished when she had.

Sam hadn't accepted his father's death, just as Alex hadn't accepted the idea that Clu might be gone. It had taken a year and a half, but she finally found Flynn's old programming specifications for the Administrative Control Program. She re-created it on one of the new, smaller storage disks, and had kept it on a chain around her neck, much as Sam had done. Still, she knew that any recreation of Clu would not **be** Clu. She had a plan, and it had to work. Otherwise, she'd be stuck on the Grid without Clu, the only reason she was going back at all.

On the sly, she had created several other programs ensuring that, if and when she made it back to the Grid, she would remain a permanent part of that world. But first, she had to ensure Clu's existence. It was with Sam's help, Alex had found a way to store vast memory on micro-disk. Sam told Alex that was how he had managed to keep the framework of the Grid intact since his return from the Grid. But what was actually left there, he had no idea. He saw what his father had done just as he and Quorra were exiting the system. The re-integration. For the last three years, Sam had worked on bringing back his father, with only complete failure as the result. Flynn had been Alex's friend, and it grieved her to hear he might be dead.

After all her planning, Alex hadn't confided in Sam what she really intended on doing. However, she did leave an automated Wi-mail in her work box, scheduled to be sent to him by day's end. It would explain everything to Sam, everything she wanted him to know anyway. She fingered the chain that held the two micro-disks, one with her Clu simulation, and the other being the key to her own reformation.

Steve Delarosa began the start up procedure, adjusting the settings to "Narrow Field", before hitting the start button. A hum began to build, steadily increasing in pitch. The test figure sat on the transport pad, a synthetic dummy weighing about what an average human would weigh. If this worked, and after more tests, a voluntary human subject might be used. Alan nodded when Steve looked to him for the go-ahead for the first test.

Alex stood by, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. It had taken her how many years to see this project come to fruition? Once Sam told her that the old system may have been destroyed, she despaired of ever finding her way back to the Grid.

Steve began the countdown as the sound grew louder. "six...five...four...three...two...one.

The test subject vanished, in a layer by layer data breakdown, until it had all disappeared. Everyone held their breath, until 15 seconds later, it re-appeared.

Steve smiled, checking the immediate telemetry. "A variance of .00012. Barely worth mentioning. It worked perfectly, Alan!"

Alan congratulated the tech team members, while off to the side, Alex smiled, satisfied that half her plan was now assured success.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening, when most of the building staff had gone home, Alex slipped into the laser lab. She activated the power grid for the laser, checking all of the specifications for the unit. She removed her jewelry, knowing it wouldn't rezz onto the Grid anyway. Wearing only a light shirt and jeans, Alex remembered even after so long the light suit she had worn back then. It had felt so much a part of her, she felt odd once she was back to wearing regular clothing. Her cheeks grew warm when she recalled the first time Clu had de-rezzed the suit off her body. _Oh god, let this work, _she thought.

Alex activated the system on-switch, and waited until the system was at full power. She cursed it for being so loud, but hopefully the few people left in the building were not on this floor. What she didn't know was that Alan and Steve had been working late, discussing the successful test run on the laser. Steve had wanted to check the telemetry one more time. As they had just stepped off the elevator, both men heard the loud hum from the now active laser. Looking at each other, they broke into a run, entering the lab just in time to see Alex about to step into the target beam.

"Alex, no!" Alan shouted, leaping for her before falling to the floor. He missed her by inches. Steve tried turning off the unit, but by the time he had it powered down, she was gone. He went to help Alan up. "Now what? Did you know she was going to pull a stunt like that?"

Alan brushed himself off, more his pride than his clothing. "No, and in fact, what are the target specs?"

Steve checked the monitoring board. "This is weird. Telemetry indicates a **negative** .659 variance. We would never be in the negative range for targeting. And Alan, there are some codes here I don't recognize."

Alan thought back to Alex's odd behavior the last few years, her secret meetings with Sam, and her completely obsessive enthusiasm for this project. "Steve, you wrap things up here. I'm going to have a talk with Mr Flynn," he said, using the more formal name of his godson, something he did only when he was joking,...or angry.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex woke up to find herself lying in the street. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, making note of her clothing, not the expected light suit but what she had been wearing in the lab. It now had lit circuitry running through it. Alex smiled, feeling the joy of success. She'd made it! One more thing to check though. She stood and peered into the glass structure of a nearby building. The reflection that peered back looked years younger. Her dyed brown hair, streaked at the edges with that annoying grey, was now it's years-previous highlighted light brown. She ran her fingers over her face, feeling the smoothness that precedes age. It worked. The additional programming had created a re-digitized Alex as it transported her here, her body now younger, as young as when she'd first appeared on the Grid.

Stepping into the street, Alex realized it looked somewhat the same, with one obvious difference. The lighting was dimmer, and the silence was stifling, as if the air were so thick, no sound could travel through it. This time, no Recognizer swallowed her up. In fact, Alex saw no vehicles moving anywhere.

She proceeded up the street to where the main plaza stood. It was still there, but there was no activity. Had Sam's story meant that the Grid had all but been destroyed? Had no programs survived? Alex placed a hand at her throat, feeling for the chain that hung around her neck. She smiled when she felt it there, inside her new light suit. As long as she held on to this, the Grid had a chance at new life. And hopefully, so would Clu.

Walking in the direction of Clu's headquarters, where it had all started, Alex glanced around. There was little that had changed, yet nothing seemed the same. Where were the lights, the programs, the vehicles scanning the Grid? Alex longed to see a Recognizer hovering above her, but there was nothing. No tanks prowled the streets, no light cycles or jets were in evidence anywhere. Only occasional lightning permeated the skies.

As she neared the city center, she noticed the large tower that lorded it over everything. At the top, she expected to see the End of Line club, but instead of the brightly lit entertainment center, there was only a jagged empty place, as if the club had been ripped off the tower. Alex wondered what had happened to cause such damage.

Soon, she arrived at Clu's tower, half darkened and apparently lifeless. She entered through the familiar flight bay where she saw several vehicles still in storage but no sentries anywhere. There was still power flowing through the building, since when Alex touched the elevator keypad, the doors opened. She stepped in, and indicating the control ship entrance level on the pad, felt the swift whoosh of the lift taking her to the very top of the tower. When she stepped out, she ventured down the dim corridor she had passed through hundreds of times. Again, no sentries or Black Guard stood watch. As far as she could tell, she was all alone.

The doors to the control room opened at her touch. As she entered, Alex noticed the panels that Jarvis always worked at were still lit. As she ran her hand over it, she noticed no dust lingered. _Nice_, she thought. It had been 21 years, but how many cycles.

She walked over to the so-called throne seat where Clu would watch the Games through the large viewing window. She sat in the one-man chair, and letting her guard down, wept silent tears. It had changed, all of it. Sam had been right when he thought the Grid might be gone. It was here, but nothing else was. Power still ran through the system, but where were all the programs.

Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had more investigating to do. She'd have to go into the city and look for someone, anyone, who could tell her what happened. And if she found no one, if not one program had survived Flynn and Clu's reintegration, that would mean she would be stuck here, alone, forever.

**A/N: Anyone want to read more, let me know. This continuation came about only because of those of you who asked. Thanks for any comments, and thank you, you wonderful Alex/Clu fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Tron or Tron :Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 2**

_**In the real world-ENCOM**_

Alan knocked on Sam's office door, barely waiting for permission before entering. Once inside, he noticed his godson sitting at his desk, but his mind was obviously off somewhere else. "Sam! I want to talk with you."

Sam looked up blank-eyed at the company's Board chairman. Since he took over ENCOM after his return from the Grid, Sam found Alan's expectations sometimes burdensome. In the last three years, he'd overseen several projects, none closer to his heart than the new and improved laser system that had sent him to the Grid where he finally found out what had happened to his father. Still, corporate life was proving to be stifling to someone like Sam. "What is it, Alan?"

Alan sat down in the chair opposite Sam. "Sam, we tested the new laser today. But then Alex..."

"Yeah, I heard. Perfect specs too. So is there a problem?" Sam interrupted, not giving Alan a chance to continue.

Alan kept his temper under wraps, since his getting angry wouldn't impress Sam at all. He just wished Sam cared more. He seemed to want to make a difference three years ago. Something had happened, Alan suspected, but Sam never divulged a thing. He never even explained much about how he'd met Quorra. Alan had asked, but Sam skirted around an answer. Yet, he found himself drawn to the girl. She was more innocent than any female of this day and age should be, yet Alan actually rooted for their relationship to work. He felt Quorra would be good for his godson. Still, although personally, Sam had matured, professionally, he was starting to lose interest in the work.

"Alan, is there a problem with the project?" Sam asked, wondering what kind of problem there could be if the test had near perfect results.

Jerked out of his reverie, Alan said, "It's Alex. When Steve and I were on our way to the lab, we discovered that she'd gone back and started up the laser."

Sam sat upright. "She used the laser, on herself?"

"That's right," he responded, seeing he now had Sam's interest. "We tried stopping her, but we were too late. Sam, why would Alex use the laser anyway? Where did she imagine she was going? It's all very odd. And now we don't know if we can get her back, if she's even alive."

"She's alive," Sam announced matter-of-factly.

Alan moved forward in his chair, eyeing his godson suspiciously. Tilting his head, he asked, "Did you have something to do with this?"

There was no immediate reply to Alan's question. Sam thought a moment. If Alex had made it back to the Grid, she might need help…from outside. And if anyone could help, it would be Alan. Sam leaned back in his chair. "Alan, I'm going to tell you a story that will knock your socks off."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex decided to try something, so reaching over her shoulder, she pulled the disk off her back. _Just as it should be_, she thought. Remembering how she used to do this, she played with the coding of her disk, until the familiar skirted black light suit appeared on her body. Actually, it became part of her, the glowing white circuitry indicating her User status. Smiling, she replaced the disk, and moved on.

Alex continued wandering around the city, looking for anyone. She didn't relish spending eternity alone. Still, she was a User, and if Flynn could create life here, maybe she could learn how to as well.

As she was crossing a small park onto a neighboring promenade, she saw something lying on the ground. Bending to see what it was, Alex found a baton, discarded by a program no doubt, but was that program still around. She activated the baton into a light cycle. Riding around the city would be faster than walking.

The first time she had been here, the activity was almost overwhelming. Standing in the middle of the Light Cycle battle grid, the numbers of programs cheering there far exceeded what Alex might have expected. In fact, the size of the arena blew her away the first time she'd seen it up close. It engulfed her, making her feel diminutive in size. How could a city so filled with life then be so dead now? She decided to try a different tact. She stopped the cycle, and holding her hands to her mouth, she shouted out, "Hello!" No response. "Is anyone out there?" Nothing.

Alex rode in the direction of the residential section of the city, hoping someone might be lingering there. "Hello!" she called out again. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she thought she heard something. Deactivating the cycle, she slapped the baton on her thigh where she assumed it would stay, and headed toward the noise. "If there's anyone there, please come out." She took several steps forward. "I won't hurt you. Programs, come out, come out, where ever you are." Alex was ready to believe she was completely alone. The prospect depressed her. She bent her head and closed her eyes. Just then, she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing wandering around here, program?"

Alex turned to find herself facing a male program in blue circuitry, a shape tattooed on his forehead. "You startled me," Alex said, happy nonetheless. "What's your name? Are there others around?"

The program looked at Alex, saying nothing as he eyed her. He hadn't seen her around this sector of the city, yet she seemed familiar to his memory. Delving deeply, he remembered where he had seen her. "You're...a User, aren't you?" he asked.

Alex slowly nodded, holding out her hands. "Yes, I am. Are there any other programs around?"

"I saw you...many cycles ago. You were on the games grid, riding with His Excellency in the Light Cycle Battle."

Alex stepped back. This program had said 'His Excellency', yet his circuitry wasn't orange, red, or yellow for that matter. "Are there others?" she repeated.

The program stared at the User. There hadn't been a User on the Grid since the Creator had vanished. Rumors circulated within the city that Clu had killed him, that Clu had been killed by him, that both had made it to the portal and had left the Grid and its inhabitants on their own. "Yes, there are others."

Alex grinned. "Please...take me to them."

The program shook his head. "You belonged to Clu. We're free of the Administrative Control program now. We won't go back to the way things were before."

"I'm not asking you to. Look, I came back to the Grid after two decades in the outside world. I find that things have changed, and I need to know why. What's happened here since Clu and Flynn vanished?" Alex pleaded with her eyes, hoping the program would understand. "Take me to the others."

The program calculated all possibilities until he finally raised his head to look at Alex, saying, "Come with me, User."

Alex followed at the side of the program. "I've been through this before, the first time I was here. My name is Alex. Not User. Alex." When she got no response, Alex shrugged and said no more.

"I am Bas."

Alex turned her head to peer at her reluctant companion. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He looked at her, his crystal blue eyes giving her an unwavering stare. "I am Bas. Backup to the Auxiliary System."

Alex smiled. Back up to the back up system. "Pleased to meet you, Bas."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alan sat stunned, trying to process everything he'd just heard. Just! When he looked at his watch, he saw that an hour and a half had passed. As he ran a hand through his silver hair, Alan exhaled sharply. "Sam, I don't know what to make of all that."

"It's all true, Alan. Back in 1989, Dad got stuck on the Grid he created, and I found him three years ago. Alex told me she'd found him back in 1992. She also happened to fall in love with Dad's creation, Clu."

"Love? With...with a program?"

Sam nodded, smiling. He reminded Alan of a little detail. "Quorra?"

"Oh, yeah. So you think Alex went back to find Clu. But you said he was destroyed by the reintegration."

"Maybe she has a plan. I don't know, Alan. I only think that she went back to see what was left of the Grid. We have to see if we can set up a line of communication using the laser. We still have the coordinates?" Sam asked as he rose from his desk.

'Yes, Steve triangulated the targeting. It was in the negative range, I guess because it's not located anyplace on the planet." Alan stood, waiting for Sam.

The two men proceeded to the laser lab, where Steve Delarosa was still working. "Sam, did Alan apprise you of the situation?"

"Yeah, he did. Do you think we can somehow use the laser to set up communications?"

"A communication line? To where?" Steve asked, confused.

"Alan said you had the targeting coordinates. We'll use those."

Steve reached up to scratch his head. "But those don't even make sense, Sam. They're in the negative range. No place on Earth would have such coordinates."

Sam came over to slap a hand on Steve's shoulder. "We're not trying to communicate with anyone on Earth."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex followed Bas to a building complex brightly lit...from the inside. They proceeded up a flight of stairs to the third floor. Alex hoped she wasn't walking into a trap. They entered a room where a large table sat, surrounded by seated programs. It reminded her of a meeting of the Board of Directors at ENCOM.

One male program glared at Bas. "Who is this, and why have you brought her here?"

"She was wandering the city. I felt it best to bring her here rather than let her get into trouble out there," Bas stated firmly.

"I asked him to bring me," Alex clarified, not wanting the program to get into any trouble on her behalf. "I was once on the Grid many cycles ago." She looked around at the many pairs of digital eyes staring at her. "I'm a User."

Several programs seated at the table gasped. Some had never even seen a User before, even if they believed they existed.

"I was Clu's consort, if any of you remember," Alex started to explain, but was promptly cut off.

The still angry program stood, his fingertips touching the table. "You shouldn't have come back here, User. If you've noticed, things aren't the same on the Grid anymore. Because of Flynn and Clu, it may never be what it once was."

"But you don't understand," Alex pleaded. "I can make things better. It's taken me years to figure it out, but I know I can help."

The program moved from the table and approached Alex, his blue eyes unblinking. "We have no need for Users. Go back where you came from. Go back to your own world, and leave us to ours."

When he moved away from her, returning to his place at the table, Alex grabbed his arm. "Wait! Please listen to me."

The program swiftly turned on Alex, fury in his eyes as he grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Let her go!" a voice called out from a doorway on the opposite side of the room. Another program entered, his gait steady, his presence palpable.

Alex noticed that the angry program deferred to this one's obvious authority, reluctantly going back to his seat. As this new participant came over to her, Alex's eyes went wide. "Alan," she whispered, recognizing the face.

The program was inches from Alex, taller than she by half a foot. He was also observant. "You know me," he stated, noting her recognition.

Alex figured she may as well tell the truth, having little alternative. "In a way. I know Alan Bradley, Tron, your User."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 3**

**_On the Grid_**

"My User no longer exists. I haven't communicated with him for the last 1200 or so cycles," Tron stated forlornly.

Alex corrected the program, saying, "Tron, that's not true. Alan is alive and well in the outside world. He still works at ENCOM." She laughed. "The only way we'd get him to leave the place is on a stretcher. I only know about you because of our many conversations concerning the "legendary" Tron security program he had created." Alex stopped herself from using the word 'written'. It just didn't sound like the correct way to describe something that seemed so very human.

Tron looked down at Alex, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at her. "You really know Alan1?"

Alex noticed that Tron had the same dimple when he smiled that Alan had. The resemblance would be uncanny, if it was 30 years ago. "Yes! In fact, I was just working with him before I returned to the Grid. I, um, didn't get the chance to tell him about my coming back here though. He is probably so mad at me right now," she mused.

Tron took Alex by the arm. "Let's speak somewhere else. There are things I prefer to keep private." He led her towards the door he had first entered. Turning to the table, he said, "Continue with the meeting. This is something I have to monitor myself."

The angry program, now much calmer, stood. "Tron, we have important business to discuss."

"You take charge of the meeting, Surl. I must take care of this User." With that, Tron again grasped Alex's arm, leading her someplace they could speak without any of the others listening. Since he had first met the User Flynn, things had never been so disparate between Users and programs. The functions on this Grid had no real connection to the outside, the programs here having been created by Flynn himself. He had used composites of various programs to create more of the functions he would need to assist maintaining this closed system. Because of that, they didn't all look like him. He said he would have freaked, constantly being surrounded by images of himself.

Tron didn't remember much beyond Clu's usurpation of Flynn's control. But he knew that the programs had come to hate Users under Clu's reign of terror, and more so since he had disappeared. Tron had been close friends with Flynn, and it pained him to see his compatriots speak out against Users, when Tron knew what they were. The truth was nothing like what the other programs thought, as he tried to tell them. Perhaps with Alex's help, he could make them see how wrong they were about Users.

Finding an empty room, Alex followed Tron across the brightly lit floor to a long sofa that sat against a wall. "I'm sorry, User. There's a lot of bitterness because of what has happened to the Grid."

"Tron, my name is Alex. Please, call me Alex."

Something stirred in Tron's memory. "You...were Clu's consort. How did I know that?" His memory was a fog prior to the last 200 cycles, before he found himself wandering, lost. He didn't even know if he'd been here or somewhere else. Flynn would have known, but the others told him the Creator had vanished at the same time Clu had vanished.

"I don't know, unless you were around back then, and I just never had the opportunity to meet you. Sam, Flynn's son, told me that his father brought you here from the old ENCOM system."

"Yes. When Flynn created this place, he wanted someone to assist him with monitoring the comings and goings of all programs. So he copied me from the ENCOM system to this one. Flynn, Clu and I were working to ensure the Grid would be a place where Users and programs could be together, creating things for the benefit of both worlds. Then..." Tron stopped, his memory failing him. "I'm sorry, I don't remember much after that."

Alex frowned, wondering how a program could forget something that was imprinted on its disk. She reached over to place her hand over his. "I don't understand. What happened to you after Clu took over?"

"I...I don't remember Clu taking over. He attacked Flynn. I tried to stop him. I don't recall anything after that. I do recall walking out of the Sea of Simulation, wet, injured and unsure of my identity. There appeared to be damaged areas all around, but the city seemed intact, so I headed for the lights. I still had my disk, thankfully. An advanced repair program examined the disk, and found a way to restore my memory and repair my injury. But I can't recall anything that happened after Clu attacked us. I tried..." he said, shaking his head slightly. "Maybe it will come back to me soon, a natural system reboot."

Alex felt for the security program, but she was here for a reason. "Tron, I need your help. I came here to bring Clu back. I don't think he was completely destroyed when Flynn reintegrated him."

Tron turned to Alex. "Flynn did what? That must be the cause of the power fluctuations. He was probably de-rezzed along with Clu."

Alex waved her hands in the air. "No, no, they weren't de-rezzed, Tron. That's the point. They may still be here, in some form that can be regenerated."

Tron stood, and looked down at Alex. "You don't understand. Even though few programs know what happened, according to what they told me, there was a massive power flux over the Sea. Anything within a specific radius was destroyed. And though it didn't reach this far, the initial explosion still did damage. We experience regular power drains all over the city. Programs too many to count have vanished, and no one knows where they went."

Alex's heart would have stopped had she been in the outside world. The portal. Was it gone, destroyed by the reintegration? Sam said they had been there at the exit point, but he and Quorra had left before seeing what had happened. Alex would have to discover a way out if she found Flynn, but without the portal, there was only the way she'd come in. "Tron, you've got to help me."

"Alex, so much has been lost over the cycles. We have no leadership, no guide..."

Alex jumped up from the sofa. "That is not true! Tron, I saw the way the others looked to you. You're the leader here now." When she saw him slowly shake his head, she pressed on. "Yes, you are. Maybe Flynn knew that too, and that's why he wanted you here to help him. Well, Flynn is gone now, Tron. It's up to you to lead the programs to a better existence. And I want to help. But I have to find Clu. Resurrect him somehow."

"They won't allow it, Alex. Hearing what the others have told me, I don't blame them." Tron crossed his arms, shaking his head. "No, I can't allow it."

"He won't be the same Clu as they remember. If I'm successful, he'll be more like the Clu I fell in love with." She reached inside her light suit, and pulled out the chain on which hung a mini disk. The other disk she'd been wearing was gone, it having done its job during her transport. Alex held up the disk to Tron. "See this? This is Clu, Tron. Everything Flynn had made him to be in the very beginning is here. Over the last 11 years, I've been doing research into digitization. I accidently found some of Flynn's files, and better than that, I found a cache of hand-written notes. The man was a genius! I downloaded the same program that went into creating Clu. I just have to complete the process, on the Grid. I'm going to bring him back." She tucked the chain back into her collar. "If you don't help me, I'll do it myself. Just don't tell the others, please. They'll just try to stop me. I've...I've given up too much to be here."

Tron wanted to protest, but he regarded the look in Alex's eyes. And he wondered, "You knew Flynn well?"

Alex looked out the window of this room, staring off into the distance. "Yeah, I did." Turning back to Tron, she said, "I worked for him at ENCOM, but he was my friend as well. Spending time with him here, when the world thought he was dead, was something I'll never forget." She peered up at Tron, her gaze steady. "Losing him again, assuming that he **is** dead, will more difficult the second time around."

Tron did some calculations, and nodded once. "I haven't promised I'd help you, but I won't say anything."

"That's all I ask, Tron. I need to leave here. Can you see to that?"

Tron took Alex's hand. "I can do more." He led her down another route than the one they took leaving the meeting room. Once they had reached the ground floor, Tron led Alex outside. "Good luck. I think you probably know the city well enough to get around. There are still programs here, but remember, they won't like seeing you if they recall who you are. They no longer have a purpose, and they blame the Users. Stay clear of them."

Alex impulsively hugged the tall program. "Thank you, Tron." She reached out to trace the squares of blue-white light on the chest of his black suit. "I know Alan would be proud of you."

He gave her a smile, and with a nod, went back inside the building.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alan, Steve and Sam had been working through the long night. As Sam sat at a terminal, he got an alert. A Wi-mail was coming through. When Sam opened it, he cursed. "Damn! It's from Alex."

Alan and Steve came over to stand behind Sam, reading over his shoulder. "What does it say?" Alan asked.

_Sam, by the time you get this message, if I'm successful, I'll be back on the Grid. It's taken me years of research, but I found some of your father's work that made it a whole lot easier. I've placed them in a safe deposit box for protection. If anyone got a hold of his papers and disks, they could discover what he discovered. We can't have that happen. The key to the box is on its way to you via registered mail. Keep an eye out for it._

_I had to go back, Sam, because I believe I can restore Clu, and perhaps Kevin as well. I'll find some way to communicate with you. If I need help, it's good that you're out there. And, hey, Sam, can you confide in Alan, please? I would trust him with my life, and it just may come down to that._

Sam looked up at Alan, who clasped the young man's shoulder reassuringly.

_If I do find a way to restore your father, I'm sure he'll be able to find some way to get in touch with you, and maybe, just maybe, find a way off this rock. Sorry, I'm trying to keep my sense of humor. To tell the truth, I'm scared. This will be either the best thing I've ever done for myself, or the biggest mistake. Be there for me, Sam, Alan, and I'm sure you've got Steve involved in this too. I'm depending on you guys._

The three men, stood silently, not sure what to make of the Wi-mail. Steve was the only one who didn't really understand the entire content on the message. Sam told him to sit down. He decided he may as well tell him the whole story too. Then they'd get back to work on the laser, and try to somehow build a connection between this world and the world inside the Grid.

**A/N: had to make a few corrections to this chapter. This is looking to be longer than I had anticipated. Isn't that the way? Ideas crop up as you write. Oh well...as long as I enjoy writing it and you enjoy reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 4**

_**In the real world-ENCOM**_

Steve gaped, open-mouthed, as Sam finished his story. "You aren't pulling my leg, right? I mean, this is all true, what you just said."

"It's true, man. I was there," Sam said.

"And your father was there too, after all these years. Everyone had written him off as dead." Steve was trying to wrap his mind around what Sam and Alan had just told him.

"Yeah, he was alive and well, at least until just before I left. I don't know what happened to him afterwards. He did something that kept Clu from reaching us, and then we were back…here, in this world."

"We?" Steve asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, me and Quorra." Sam recalled what Quorra had told him about the re-integration, but he refused to believe his father was dead. For the past few years, he had refused to give that idea any credence.

Steve thought he would lose his ability to breathe. "You mean to tell me that Quorra's a...a program?"

"Yeah. I mean some of her coding is different. She appears completely human, but technically, she's an ISO. An Isomorphic lifeform. Steve, Alex and I have spent much of the last two or three years looking for a way to bring Dad back, if there's something to bring back. We just didn't know. Now that Alex is there, we may be able to confirm his and the Grid's viability."

Steve brushed back his hair from his forehead. "Wow, unbelievable. Alan, have you seen this place, this...Grid?"

"No, not me! Sam only just clued me in on it. I'm…not sure I want to go there."

Sam interjected, "If there's anything to go back to. Like I said, we have no idea what Alex found. And if it's pretty much gone, we'll have to find a way to get to her, maybe help her get out."

"Have you thought of the obvious, Sam? Like, sending someone to go in after her?" Steve suggested.

"I wouldn't ask anyone to do that. If we can communicate with her first, then we'll decide if going in the way she did is the best route. In that case, I'll go in myself." Sam didn't want anymore employees going onto the Grid. He, at least, had experience, and would be better able to handle any uncertainties.

"You're pretty sure she's alive, Sam?" Alan asked.

Sam pursed his lips as he nodded. "Unless things have changed so drastically, yeah, she's alive. Now that you both know what we're working with, let's get down to business."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex walked along the deserted streets, keeping an eye out for any other programs lingering in the area. There seemed to be no visible damage here. The thing indicating that something big had happened was the power level lighting up the buildings, as if the energy had been stripped to a very low percentage of previous levels. Maybe the explanation for the lack of inhabitants was that programs de-rezzed if they didn't have enough power, like humans slowly starving to death.

Alex saw a sculpture she recognized from her previous visit. It was emitting a dull glow, compared to its usual brightness. Alex laid her hand on the glass-like creation, watching as it began to glow brighter. "I can still do it!" she cried out. She wasn't sure the few powers she once had would have been sustained in transport this time around. With the new coding she had made to her own program, it was a pleasant surprise to find her User ability to empower things on the Grid intact.

Continuing on, Alex came to the foot of the mile-high tower that was once been capped by the End of Line club. She didn't know what power could have eradicated the lively establishment, but she was saddened by its absence. If there was anyone who could have helped her, it might have been the club proprietor, Castor. He seemed to know everything that happened on the Grid. She had never forgotten him, even after the passage of time.

Alex stopped. She listened, acutely aware that she was being followed. She turned and faced her 'shadow'. "Come on out, whoever you are." She removed her disk from her back. It had been years since she had handled the weapon. She had practiced with Frisbees when she returned home, missing the things that she had learned there while on the Grid, but the plastic facsimiles were a whole 'nother animal. They didn't feel or move like her identity disk had. Still, practice was practice. "I said come out…now!"

A lone program emerged from the darkness. He stood meters away from Alex, waiting.

"Bas, what are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Alex relaxed, but kept her disk in her hand.

"My apologies, Alex. Tron sent me to assist you in any way that I may be useful. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"So you decide to sneak up on me?" Alex interrupted. She replaced her disk onto her back, and faced her new companion. He looked very human, with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. Only the geometric tattoo on his forehead reminded her he was not human. "Why didn't Tron come himself?"

"He felt it best to stay with the others. Surl didn't want to let you go, but Tron was able to placate him. Some programs, even those who believed before, are now suspicious of Users, Alex. A sad state of affairs."

"Were you loyal to the Users, Bas, I mean, before, when Clu was around?" Alex asked, as she walked beside the program who had offered his help. Bless Tron for thinking of her.

"I was loyal, yes, but I admit it was quietly so. There were many programs disappearing, while others were being put into the Games arenas. I was about to join the resistance when...whatever happened..."

Alex stopped, touching Bas's arm. "When I was here, Clu and I had discussed rebuilding the Grid, leading it to greater freedom, not what it became later. I'm sorry for what happened, Bas. Had I been here, I may have been able to keep Clu from turning into a complete tyrant. Flynn tried, but according to his son, Clu had become too powerful."

"The Creator was unable to stop Clu. Now the Grid is just a shadow of itself. Those of us who remain might be able to save at least part of the city. If we can't, we will all de-rezz from lack of energy. That will be the end of everything."

"Bas, wait!" Alex tugged on his arm as she led him to another low-rezz sculpture. "Watch this," she said, as she placed her hands on the statue. It began to glow brightly. "If we could figure out a way to make a sustainable power source, we can begin to build again." _But I need Clu_, she thought to herself. _Together, we were able to do so much more._

Bas smiled as he reached out to touch the statue. "Are you as strong as the Creator?" he asked.

"I...I don't know yet, Bas. Let's go see what else we can find."

Alex and Bas continued touring the area, seeing no sign of life, watching as power would wax and wane in every building, first flaring, then dissipating to a soft glow. Entire sections of the pathways were in darkness.

"That doesn't look good. Is it always like this?"

Bas nodded grimly. "It is fortunate that so few of us remain. I don't think the Grid could maintain us with as many programs as once existed here."

Alex felt such sadness at how desperate things had become. This was not the same active, program-filled place that Flynn had created. How could she ever hope to make any repairs, alone.

"Bas, why does Surl hate Users so much?"

"Surl once served the Creator. Clu had him placed in the Disk Wars, where he became a popular combatant. But Clu wanted Rinzler to be his champion. He removed Surl from the Games in favor of his right hand."

"What has that to do with Flynn or the Users?" Alex asked.

"Programs must have purpose, Alex. It's necessary to our programming. Without purpose, without our functions, it's like a half-death to us. Fighting and winning became Surl's purpose. Clu took that away from him. Surl believed everything that Clu said, but I think it was more his bitterness at the loss if his status. Still, he blames the Creator for abandoning us and now, with the Grid dying, he is even more angry at the lack of power we have over our own destiny. We cannot create programs nor empower this place. With the Creator gone, we have virtually nothing left."

"Bas, I want to help, but there's something I need to do. Will you assist me?"

Bas smiled. Perhaps this User was the savior the Grid needed. "I will help you in any way I can. Do you have a plan?"

Alex decided she had to admit the truth of her mission here. "I want to revive Clu."

"What?" the program asked in surprise. "You can't mean to bring him back. He is as responsible for the state of things now as the Creator is."

"It'll be different, Bas. I can bring back Clu as the Creator had initially intended him to be. I found his original program, and with my User power, I'm hoping to do what Flynn...what the Creator had done. I can help rebuild the Grid, but I can't do it alone. Clu and I together can make things happen. We have to make things right, Bas. Will you help me?"

He looked at her for a moment, unsure if Tron knew of her plans. Would he have allowed this? He helped her get away from Surl and the others, so he must have known. In any case, the program felt there was so little hope, what harm could this plan do? Clu had been strong, a leader amongst programs, and it was only when the Creator had disappeared, that the Administrative Control Program had usurped all of his functions. "I will assist you, Alex."

Feeling relief that she had at least two supporters, Alex continued walking along the route encircling the main plaza and the tall building at its center. "Bas, what happened to the End of Line club?"

"There was an explosion. I didn't see it myself, but I had heard that Clu's ship was there. When it flew away, the club was destroyed. No one knows why. There were rumors that Castor was a spy for Clu. For many cycles, programs who were members of the resistance had gathered at the club, thinking of it as neutral ground. Castor had even occasionally assisted dissident programs. Whether he was loyal to the Users or Clu didn't matter. Either way, he ended up de-rezzed."

Alex recalled her distrust of the club proprietor back when she visited the club with Clu. Something about him set her on edge. Still, it was another murder attributed to the ACP. "Damn, Castor carried so much information too. Guess that counts him out. We'll have to seek what I need elsewhere."

Alex and Bas headed off past the tall, now-darkened tower in the direction of the transport center. Alex wanted to see if any solar sailers remained, and if they were functional.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In their secret meeting place, Tron and the other programs were attempting to make decisions that would affect the Grid in positive ways. As usual, Surl was less than cooperative, demanding to know why Tron had let Alex go.

"Alex is not a threat to the Grid, Surl."

Surl stood, his light suit glowing brightly in anger.

"Better be careful, Surl. You'll use up all your energy, and the supply of fresh energy is low, as you know perfectly well."

Tron's warning got through to the belligerent program. "Well, I just think she's more useful to us if we know where she is."

Giving Surl one more steely glance, Tron continued speaking. "We have several things we must do if we're to maintain the Grid. First, we need to find a supply of energy. Second, we need to root out all programs who are in hiding. We've got to calculate numbers of survivors. And third, we should go over the city throughly, checking on damage. If necessary, we'll close off as much of the city as is not needed."

"Can't we ask the User for help, Tron?" one of the programs asked, having no feelings of animosity towards Alex.

"Alex is on a mission of her own. Once she has completed that mission, we will ask for her help. Satisfied?" Tron didn't say what the mission was, refusing to give Surl ammunition he could use against Alex. He nodded, content that he had everyone's assent and cooperation.

All of the programs rose from the table, their disks containing whatever information they needed to complete their tasks. Just as they were beginning to dispurse from the room, a noise grabbed their attention. Outside the window and far into the distance, a beam of blue light pierced the "sky". Out of all the programs in the room, only one recognized the beam for what it was. Tron remembered, from his time in ENCOM's system. A User had created an I/O communication link. Someone outside was trying to speak with someone inside.

**A/N: just to clarify, I am not going to get involved in time differences between the real world and the Grid. It's too confusing and gives me a headache trying to figure it out. We know there is a vast time difference but for the sake of this story, I"m not bringing it up if you don't. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 5**

**In the real world-ENCOM**

Steve had set the laser to the same target specs that Alex had used. With nothing actually going through the digital beaming to that target area, the laser merely created a void, an open pathway into the Grid matrix. "Guys, this is awesome. Do you see the return on this?"

Steve, Alan and Sam all peered at the computer screen, watching the numbers that were scrolling upwards. To anyone else, they would have made no sense, but to two of ENCOM's best programmers, and to the man whose father had created the Grid, opening a communication line to the enclosed system sooner than they had hoped felt like an unexpected success.

"It worked. There's no telemetry though," Alan said. "What if there's no one around to respond?"

Sam thought about the purpose of the open line. "Let's leave it alone for now. Alex may not be anywhere near it. But of it's anything like the portal Dad made, she should be able to see it from just about any place in the city."

"How do you know Alex will know what it is, Sam?" Steve continued deciphering the numbers on the screen.

"Alex has been on the Grid before. She knows what I know, as far as what the portal looked like. As long as she can get there, I'm sure she'll figure this out."

"Well then, let's keep our fingers crossed, men," Alan said encouragingly. "Guess we'll have to stick around awhile, and see if we get a response. Anyone want coffee?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tron saw the I/O link, wondering who might be trying to communicate from outside. Back in the early days of the Grid, when he and Flynn ran things, Flynn had maintained that a closed system would be for the best while they were in the creation process. No outside contamination would be able to enter, and nothing else, for that matter, without Flynn's express permission.

As the programs in the room speculated about the unexplained beam, Tron started to leave the room. "Everyone continue with your assignments. I'm going to check that out," he said, waving a hand toward the window. "Surl, order all programs to shut down unnecessary functions. We need to conserve what energy is left."

"What about the unaccounted for programs out there, Tron? Can't you send a systemwide auto-directive?" Surl suggested.

Tron frowned. "Only Flynn and Clu had that function. It wasn't deemed a necessary part of my programming. Of course, no one anticipated the absence of both the Creator and the Administrative Control Program."

Surl spoke up. "I'm coming with you," he said, moving toward the security program.

"No, Surl. I'll handle this. I'm familiar with I/O links. You take charge finding new energy sources. And continue monitoring the city for other programs. I'll be back soon." Before Surl could protest, Tron left without a further word.

Once outside, Tron followed in the direction of the beam, which had targeted a spot in a low-rezz area of the city. When he reached the I/O beam, the knowledge that a User was attempting to reach Grid inhabitants made the security program smile, feeling joy at the prospect of communicating with a User again after so long. Tron couldn't comprehend the hatred some programs felt towards Users. Flynn had become his best friend as the relationship between the two had developed beyond mere User and program, especially since Flynn hadn't been his User.

He approached the beam, stepping tentatively into the light. Removing his disk, he held it up, releasing it to drift slowly upward into the brightness. It took a matter of moments before Tron interfaced with the outside.

Immediate program identification let Alan know with whom he was communicating. "Tron, location query. Confirm_," _Alan typed quickly.

Tron felt his User, Alan1. How was this possible? Yet hadn't Alex said that Alan1 was still alive, and working at ENCOM, Flynn's company outside. That could explain how the human was able to communicate with his creation here on the Grid. ENCOM must have opened the I/O link, and was getting help from his User. _"Confirmed, Alan1!"_ Tron replied, a broad grin on his digital features.

In the ENCOM laser lab, Alan felt hands patting him on the back in congratulations. They had contacted someone. And not just anyone. Alan had contacted his own program. Remembering Sam's explanation of how things worked inside the system, Tron would be as real as any human, but only while on the Grid.

"Where could he have been hiding all this time, a program so trusted by Dad, that he considered him a friend? As far as he knew, Tron had been killed by Clu."

"I don't know. I suppose we can ask him, Sam," Alan replied, shaking his head slightly. As he typed out instructions, he told himself to just regard the program as a person. He chuckled, thinking about that. "So, Sam, what should I say to Tron?"

"Ask him for a location check on Alex. If they've run into each other, he may know where she is."

"Alright," Alan answered, typing in the question, asking if the program had met a female User recently. Almost immediately, a reply showed on the screen.

"_Yes, Alex is here, and safe. It was she who informed me that you were still alive, Alan1. She seems to be on a mission to restore Flynn's program, Clu. I sent one of my most trusted programs to accompany her. I don't know if this thing she wants to do is a good idea. Do you have any directives for me, Alan1?"_

Alan looked at the screen. He turned to look up at Sam. "Well?"

"Tell him to find her and bring her to this communication link." Sam wanted to talk to Alex before she had the chance to bring about her attempt to revive Clu. What was she thinking of anyway, bringing back a program that hated Users, and had come close to killing him, Quorra and, perhaps, **had** killed his father. "Alan, order Tron to keep Alex from doing anything, until I've had a chance to speak with her. I just may transport onto the Grid myself, if your program can't stop her."

"I can go with you, Sam," Steve volunteered. "Alan can stay out here and monitor us. Can't you, Alan?"

"Sure, I'd do that. It's not like I'm anxious to digitize myself, and go traipsing around some computer system." He didn't mean for his feelings to sound cowardly, but he really didn't want to see the Grid firsthand, even if it meant meeting his best program in person. There was too much uncertainty in such a venture. But he could understand how Sam, having been there already, would feel more comfortable

"Let's find out first if Tron can find Alex. Then we'll decide once we're able to communicate with her." Sam exhaled, worry written on his face. He wondered just what his father's friend was up to. He went back into his memories, remembering the things they had talked about when they found out that both of them had had Grid experiences. "Alex, don't bring back that bastard," he whispered to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bas, did you know the Creator well?" Alex asked.

"Not really, Alex. My function kept me apart from him, but I knew programs closely acquainted with the Creator. In the early days of the Grid, Flynn, Clu and Tron were busy creating the city, alongside the Phase One programs they'd worked closely with. Later, Phase Two programs were created to assist in maintaining what they had already completed. I was in that group."

"Still, you've been around a long time then," Alex remarked.

Alex and Bas noticed some movement near a building they were approaching. Bas held his hand up, stopping Alex from moving any closer. "Let me go first," he said, heading for a small group of programs congregating near the low-lit building. Once he'd reached the group, he spoke with a few, seeking information for both Tron and Alex.

Waiting and curious, Alex paced, and then saw Bas wave his hand to her. She went to him, glancing at the other programs he was with. None gave her anything but passive looks.

One female program stepped forward. "You're the User from cycles ago."

"Clu's consort," another said.

"What are you doing back here, User? Haven't you done enough harm to the Grid?"

Alex was tired of being treated by the programs like some horrible demoness out to destroy their world. "Me? I hadn't done anything, honestly. I know things have been difficult, but I want to help."

Bas nodded to his fellow programs. "She's telling the truth. Alex lived here amongst us, and now wants to remain. As a User, she can assist us in making the necessary improvements to bring the Grid to its former state."

Alex watched as the programs looked at each another, until several came to her, one saying, "You may stay, if you promise to help us. Our world may not be as complex to you as your world, but it's all we have."

Alex smiled. "I'll do what I can."

"And you, my pretty miss, what exactly do you think you can do for us?" A lone program in white stepped through the crowd of programs, pushing past Bas and the others as he went to stand in front of Alex. "Just like the Creator, you left us to the mercy of that charlatan of a leader. Now you come back, all smiles and promises, offering to make it better." The program waved his glowing cane, the tip just beneath Alex's chin.

"Castor?" Alex's eyes went wide as she saw the proprietor of the destroyed End of Line club, obviously unharmed. "You're alive!"

**A/N: I know this isn't long, but I had a work project to deal with and just didn't have time to make this longer so I decided to go ahead and post it. Next chapter should be longer. Thanks, and hope everyone had a wonderful 4th.**

**3DPixelDust-good guess there. Now stop that! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally: 21 years later**

**Chapter 6**

_**On the Grid**_

Alex stared at the hospitality program in surprise, since Bas already stated Castor had been de-rezzed in the club's explosion. She supposed that it would be a natural assumption for any program if they saw the place blow up and no bodies left to count. In any case, here was the white-haired, always-pompous program standing before her, waving his cane as if he were waving a finger, tsk-ing her for her arrogant offer of help. "Haven't you learned anything, Castor? You tried to screw over Flynn. What did you do, attempt to screw over Clu as well? Now it appears you've lost everything," she said, poking her finger at his chest.

"Don't point your finger at me, missy. I was only looking out for myself, as it's always had to be. Users served no purpose as far as I was concerned. Once, I trusted in them, Alex," he said with unveiled disdain in his voice. "But when they abandoned our cause, I'd had enough. I decided I had to look over all the angles, do only what would benefit me."

"How did you survive the destruction of the club, Castor?" Alex asked, ignoring his tirade.

"I've always been one to look ahead and prepare for all eventualities, my dear. Even Clu himself wasn't aware that I had a secret lift for my most…special customers. Little did I imagine it would end up being my escape route."

So Clu was responsible for the club's destruction after all. Alex noticed that the once overly exuberant program seemed a little less animated, as if some of the air had been let out of his personality.

Castor lowered his eyes, a pall of sadness suddenly replacing the usual cockiness that lit up his appearance. "Poor Gem. She wasn't as quick as I was, as I **had** to be."

Alex wondered at Castor's new demeanor, so different from the program he'd been the few times she'd seen and spoken with him.

"Why did Clu destroy the club, Castor?" Alex asked, wondering what he had done to incite Clu's ire.

At the word 'Clu', Castor suddenly raised his head, staring at Alex with abject fear in his eyes. "I don't...there was this...little misunderstanding. Clu...he..."

Alex saw that the program had started trembling. She reached out to him, but he darted off into the crowd and disappeared.

"Castor, wait! Damn," Alex muttered. She turned to Bas. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing has been the same here since the Creator left us. Clu had control of the Grid for so long, now that we have neither, we programs are without direction for the first time since the Grid was created. Many of us are fearful as to what will happen. With the power fluctuations, the Grid may be dying, Alex, and if it does, we go with it."

Alex remembered the stabilization problem, which had been repaired years ago, even as it had cost her Clu and her previous life here. Now, the lack of a steady power source and no leadership was threatening to doom the Grid to non-existence once more. "Bas, I have to speak with Castor. Where would he have gone?"

The program responded quickly, talking to several other programs that were hanging around the area. He touched Alex's arm. "Come this way," he said, leading Alex away from the group and toward a small complex of buildings. Bas led Alex through the door of one of the buildings. A small group of programs were mingling together, with Castor sitting to the side, saying and doing nothing.

Alex came over and sat down on a chair beside him. When he looked at her, she smiled. "Castor, I need your help."

Still visibly shaken, he managed to utter with the faintest smile, "I can't be of service to you any longer, User. My functions don't work anymore. I...I'm not the same program you once knew. I try, I really do. I try to maintain for appearance sake. It's no good, no good."

Alex tried to reassure Castor as best she could, but it seemed to her he wasn't going to be of much use unless his programming could be restored. "You're still alive, Castor, or the program equivalent anyway. You can still be of use to the Grid, and I do need your help."

He shook his head vigorously. "No, no help. No help anymore. No help, ever."

Alex gave up, figuring he must have been damaged by the explosion. Feeling unexpected compassion for the program, she thought that perhaps later, she could help him, but he wasn't going to be any good to her in his present state. Rising, she took his hands in hers. "Hang on, ok? I'll see what I can do for you." She stood, leaving the seeming irrational program to his internal musings. She knew now that she was on her own. Her hand went to the chain around her neck, as she remembered the litany of instructions in Flynn's files. Alex had to bring back Clu if she was going to save the Grid. Although Tron would still be the security monitor, this problem needed an administrative program with access to all Grid functions.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tron stepped within the circle of programs. "Where is the female User?" The tone of his voice elicited only a silent response from the group. He removed the identity disk from his back, holding it in a threatening manner. Scanning each program, he said in a low growl, "You will tell me." Finally, he received the information he was looking for.

Alex saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye. Turning to see who it was, she was surprised to see Alan's program Tron. She smiled a greeting as she went over to him.

Castor's eyes grew wide in fear upon seeing the security program. He rose quickly from his seat, and headed off to a hiding place only he knew about.

"You will come with me, User." Tron was now holding his disk at his side, but his arm muscles were tensed and ready.

Alex took several steps back. "Tron? Is there something wrong? Where do you want me to go?" His eyes showed no recognition. He was acting as if he didn't even know her.

"Come with me, User," he repeated blankly, reaching out to grab her.

Bas stepped between the pair. "Tron, cease function!" He barred the way between Alex and Tron, glaring at the security program. Pushing against his chest, Bas again ordered, "Cease function!"

Tron froze, recognition returning to his eyes. "Alex." He blinked a few times, a frown shadowing his features.

"Tron, what is your directive?" Bas waited, ready to defend Alex if needed.

"Alex, I'm to bring you to the I/O communication link. Alan1 and Sam Flynn want to communicate with you."

"Alright, Tron, we'll be ready in a moment." Alex saw Bas signaling her in a way that went unnoticed by Tron. Stepping off to the side, she asked, "Bas, what's going on? What was up with Tron?"

Bas hesitated, not sure what the User knew. "Alex, Tron is not functioning properly. His programming has been...corrupted. Most of the time, he's fine, but occasionally, he goes into retrograde when his programming conflicts with previous directives."

"What previous directives?" Alex repeated when she didn't get a quick response. "Bas? What previous directives?"

"Alex, Tron was repurposed just before the Purge. His skills as a Grid warrior were used by..."

"...Clu," Alex finished. Of course, it made sense. She knew even before Bas said it openly.

"Tron was once Rinzler, Alex, Clu's personal enforcer."

Alex thought back. "When I first met him here, he seemed to think he should have recognized me, as if his memory was trying to call up the full information."

"Tron needs help, Alex. You know his User. Parhaps if you were to explain the situation, he could do something about Tron's programming."

Alex nodded. "Yes. You're right. Let's get to that communication link, and see what we can do for him."

The pair followed Tron, Alex watching him closely. She remembered back to her previous visit here, and how Rinzler had been ordered by Clu to train her in the Games. Yet all the time, he had been Alan's creation reprogrammed. Now that programming was resurfacing. It had to be completely purged from his system if he was ever to be the Grid's trusted security program again.

Leaving the cover of the tall buildings, Alex saw for the first time, the beam indicating the link between worlds. "They did it," she whispered. She started to run to the spot, both Tron and Bas keeping up with her easily. Once there, she turned to Tron. "What do I do?"

"Just step into the beam, and remove your identity disk. Then..."

"Ok, I've done this before," she said, anxious to get started. She removed the disk from her back, and glancing at a waiting Bas, she entered the beam of light, and let her disk float upwards. Once the disk was no longer visible, Alex heard a voice in her head.

"Location query. Identify."

_"Alan? Alan, it's me, Alex!"_

"Sam, I've made contact with Alex!"

Sam and Steve stood behind Alan as he typed to their friend.

"Ask her to give us her status, Alan. Who is she with?" Sam had also remembered what his father had told him about Tron, how he had thought the faithful program dead, but how he had, in fact, been reprogrammed by Clu to be his appointed assassin. Not knowing what affect that might have had on the security program made Sam nervous. Whatever had happened, Tron had not only shaken off Clu's reprogramming, but he had survived the fall into the Sea of Simulation after he had distracted Clu during the jet fight. For the second time, his father had assumed his friend dead. He'd obviously been wrong again.

"Alex, who are you with right now?" Alan typed.

_"I'm with Tron and Bas. Tron you know, but Bas is a Phase Two program who's been assisting me."_

"Good, she's not alone," Sam muttered.

Alan looked up at Sam. "What difference does that make?"

Not wanting to worry his godfather, Sam gave Alan instructions to pass onto Alex. "Alan, tell Alex we're coming in, Steve and I. Tell her to go to the spot where she rezzed in, and wait for us."

While Alan typed out Sam's instructions, the young man informed Steve they would be going inside the system.

"Sam, you're serious? Do I need to do anything, before I mean?" Delarosa never thought he'd really get the chance to see the Grid. Now he was being told to get ready to transport in.

Alan stood and went to check the laser components. "Sam, Alex is waiting. Now what is causing you to worry about Tron? He is my program after all, even if your dad did copy him over from the old ENCOM system without telling me."

"Look, Alan, Tron's programming was messed with way back before Dad realized he was stuck on the Grid. Clu changed his basic function from protecting the Grid from outside and inside contamination to...well, he basically turned Tron into a killing machine. We had a few run-ins with him when I was there. Dad thought he had been killed by Clu, but apparently not. Tron must have his memory back, but how do we know his programming is intact."

"So we need to know if Tron is behaving strangely," Alan said.

"When Steve and I go in, we'll find out. Just be ready in case we need to have him repaired."

Alan nodded. "Sure. I can look up my old files for his last system upgrades, and run a 'restore' check on him if needed." Alan was glad he was a virtual packrat, saving all his files and transferring them to new data savers when necessary.

Sam clapped Alan on the shoulder. "Great! Ok, Steve, you ready?"

"I'm not sure, but let's go in before I change my mind," he said, laughing nervously.

Alan did one last check, saying, "Everything looks good, Sam. I'll monitor the link, and make sure it stays open, so you can keep in touch."

Sam gave Alan a wink, as he indicated for Steve to stand on the transport pad. "When you get in, Alex should be there. Wait for me. I'll be right behind you."

Alan activated the laser, and both he and Sam watched as Steve's molecules were digitized from existence in this world. Once he had gone, Sam stood on the pad, and waited for Alan to re-activate the laser. He felt as if all the air was being sucked from his lungs as everything around him turned black.

**A/N: I've been thinking, and seen I had wanted to incorparate ideas from Tron:Rogue into this story, I find I am wanting to incorporate elements of Mirror Image into this one as well. So I am taking down Mirror Image, apologies to anyone reading that story. **

**As some have posted about their stories recently, I am experiencing writer's block and just want to finish this story up. I hate when authors leave us readers hanging, and I won't do that. But in case anyone feels the story is rushed, again, my apologies. I feel more like drawing than writing of late. I'm in the middle of doing a Clu drawing, and as long as I have to write, it isn't getting done. So thank you for your patience. I'll try to update sooner, with less to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 7**

When Sam opened his eyes, he saw several faces hovering above him. He recognized Steve, and of course Tron, since he was just a younger version of Alan. There was a young male program he didn't know, probably this Bas Alex spoke of. And then his eyes rested on the troublemaker herself. Sam picked himself up off the familiar glass-like surface, and turned to the one who started all of this. "I should fire you for what you did, Alex!"

"Come on, Sam. You've done a few reckless things in your time. And I do have a good reason." Alex held up her hands, hating having to plead, but since she wasn't sure if Sam was serious or kidding, she would assume he felt a bit of both anger and surprise. "Look, I can explain everything."

Bas, however, didn't know about User emotions, and took a protective stance near Alex. "I remember you, Sam Flynn. Since the Creator, your father, left us, things haven't been functioning as they should. Alex is trying to help us. If you are here to help us as well, then you'll be welcome. Otherwise..."

"I guess we have a few things to take care of then," Sam cut off the program, thinking it best not to give any details as to what really happened to his father and Clu just yet. Turning back to Alex, he continued, "I'm not really upset with you. But why didn't you confide in me?" Sam asked, as he hugged her, just happy she was safe.

"And you could have confided in me as well," Steve repeated, hurt that she hadn't let him know any of her plans. Hadn't they been friends for years, even if for his part, he would like to have taken it further.

"By the way, is it the lighting here, or do you look 20 years younger?" Sam peered closely at his friend, sure that it had to be the lighting, or lack thereof.

"I can explain that, too, Sam," Alex offered. "But later. Right now, we have a lot to do."

Sam decided that he'd let Alex give her reasons for using expensive equipment, without permission, to enter a place that wasn't supposed to even exist. He turned to the tall silent program next to Steve. "You must be Tron."

"I am, Sam Flynn. Has Alex explained our predicament?" he asked, all business. Yet, in the back of his memory, he felt that he knew this User. From somewhere many cycles ago. But how could that be? Tron had never met Flynn's son.

Sam threw an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Tron, Bas. This is Steve. He is one of ENCOM's top programmers. If anyone can find out what's wrong here, he can. Alex told me some about the system, back from her visit 20 years ago, and how she and Dad were attempting to stabilize the Grid. It seemed to work, so why is it having trouble now? That's what we have to find out."

Alex moved next to Steve, winking at him, as she snickered, "You made the trip, too, and willingly, I assume."

"Naturally. I'm no coward. Now Alan, on the other hand..."

Alex nudged Steve and shook her head slightly, frowning a warning. "Tron is Alan's program. I wouldn't say anything against "Alan1" within earshot of him. Programs practically worship Users, or at least, they used to."

Taking her by the elbow, Sam steered Alex aside. "I hate to tell you this, Alex, but Tron was once Rinzler, Clu's personal killer program. He was the one I went up against in the Disk Wars, the same one who later tried to kill me. Somehow Clu had changed his programming..."

"Yes, I know, Sam. Bas told me. But I think I subconsciously recognized him. Those light squares near his throat. I remembered when I saw them on Tron, and it hit me that Rinzler had the same pattern on his chest. In any case, we need Alan's help in restoring Tron to what he was before the whole Clu-taking-over-the-Grid thing. He's not acting right, Sam, and the system really needs its security program."

"Now wait a minute. Alex, you said you wanted to bring Clu back? So what makes you think that he won't be as bad as he was before? He tried to kill Dad, and me for that matter."

Alex refused to accept what Sam was saying at face value, defending the program she'd fallen in love with. "Did he kill you, Sam? Or your Dad?"

"Well, no, we..."

"No! And you know why? Because he couldn't. Your father was his Creator, and for all his other sins, Clu would not have killed him. I believe that wholeheartedly. Besides, this isn't like resurrecting that Clu." She pulled the necklace out of the collar of her lightsuit. "This holds all of your father's original program specifications. I will bring Clu back, but with some changes. Then he and I will able to rebuild, Sam. That's what the Grid needs now. But first, we have to find a power source. Without that, everything else is moot."

Steve had sauntered over, not meaning to eavesdrop. "This is all so amazing! It would be a crime to let it just vanish. I want to help, Alex. What do you need me to do?"

Alex looked over at her new friend and protector. "Bas, would you mind giving Steve a tour of the city, and some of the background story of the Grid, what's going on now and what we'll need to consider, all of that?"

Bas's face lit up, eager to get to speak with a User one-on-one. "Yes, of course I will! Please, come this way. I'll tell you everything while I show you around," Bas said eagerly, smiling as he held his hand out, indicating to Steve the direction to go.

Alex watched as the two walked away. "How cute is that. I'm glad to see not all programs hate Users."

"Yeah, it was that way before, with exceptions. Clu must have been pretty influential to be able to turn so many away from what Dad was trying to accomplish." Sam went silent as he remembered his father telling him about his dreams for the Grid. He wished his dad was here now.

"Hey," Alex said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Never give up hope, Sam. I haven't. If we can resurrect Clu, why not Kevin. You still have the disk you told me about, right?"

"Yeah, Alex, but it's been three years, what with all my research, and nothing to show for it." Sam glanced over to the tall but quiet program, who was doing nothing but observing. 'Tron, can you come here a minute?"

Tron obediently went to Sam. "Sam Flynn, your father was a great man. I never would have imagined being so close to a User, and have him call me his friend. I'm sorry that he wasn't able to remain on the Grid. After you, this place was his life."

"Tron, Dad didn't leave the Grid. He stayed here in an attempt to stop Clu." Sam spoke to the program as if he was speaking with a child. "There's a lot you don't remember, and Alan...Alan1... can help you with that."

Tron tilted his head, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "What are you saying, Sam Flynn?"

Alex stepped up to Tron, laying a hand on his chest, her eyes looking at the light squares on his chest, identical to Rinzler's pattern if not in color. "Tron, you said you don't remember anything after you and Kevin were attacked by Clu?"

"That's right, Alex. I remember Clu...standing over me." The program struggled as he ventured deep into his memory but it was as if part was buried so deeply, he couldn't access it. Or perhaps, it was just gone. "I can't remember anything after..." His even features were marred by a frown.

"It's ok, Tron. We understand. Now listen to me carefully." Alex looked deeply into his clear blue eyes, eyes that held complete trust. "Your programing has been corrupted. We're going to get Alan to fix you up. We can help you, if you trust us."

"Dad would want you strong again. He respected you, Tron. Not as a program, but as a friend," Sam said,

Tron looked down at the female User who was friend to both his User and Kevin Flynn. He smiled, the dimple showing on his face. "I trust you, Alex." He looked at Sam and nodded his assent

"Then we'll get you an upgrade worthy of you," she said, her hand resting on his shoulder. "I can't do anything without you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bas gave Steve a truncated version of the Grid, its creation, the confrontations between Flynn and Clu that marked the beginning of the Administrative Program's tyranny, and the current loss of stable energy. He pointed out the various structures, and the now unused vehicles parked here and there. "What is your world like, Steve?" Bas asked without prelude, more interested in hearing about the outside than talking about the inside world he was familiar with.

"Oh, it's ok, I guess. We have the same things you have, only we have day as well as night."

"Day?" the program asked with interest.

"The sun. We have a sun who sustains our world. Keeps it warm, helps animals and crops grow. I don't even know what a place without a sun would be like. I suppose I could get used to it," Steve mused.

Bas hid a smile. This world had no such affectation, and this User didn't seem to mind. "Steve, do you think it would ever be possible for a program to visit the outside world, like your kind are able to come here?" Bas had heard whispers about Clu's desire to go outside, with an army no less. But whether that had happened, no one knew. All anyone knew was the Creator was gone, Clu was gone, and things, bad things, were happening to the Grid. Bas had known that Tron was Rinzler for a while, but never blamed the program for something that was out of his hands. Since his return from whereever it was he had been stored, Tron exhibited leadership abilities no other program had. Bas was ready to follow him as new leader of the Grid. He just hoped that with the Users here, they would be able to make Tron better. The security program was still in the clutches of the overwriting Clu had created in order to make Tron into a program loyal only to him. He had seen this on occasion. And now, so had Alex.

As they walked around the city, Steve found himself in awe of the buildings, and the way they were laid out across the city. Bridges gleamed in the distance, even in the dull lighting, connecting every sector, tying the entire city together. "Is it always this dark?" he asked.

Bas's smile vanished. "It's not supposed to be this way. The Grid is naturally a dark system, but the buildings, streets, everything here is its own light source. With the energy levels waning, there is little hope that the city will be able to sustain itself...or us...much longer. Things grow more desperate with each passing cycle."

"So where do you find this...energy?" Steve asked, as he scanned the area.

"Finding energy was never an issue. It was always accessible, all around us, as much a part of the Grid as anything else here," Bas explained. "We never thought about it, until it started to visibly decrease in power."

Alex had gone in search of Steve and Bas, and finally found them talking, as the friendly program was pointing out landmarks. Man and program were getting along pleasantly, obviously in tune with one another. Alex had noticed just how accomodating Bas had been, his deference to Users apparent. Alex could imagine the helpful program wanted to know more about them. Whether or not Tron had ordered Bas to accompany her, she thought he would have gladly volunteered just the same.

Just then, as Alex was approaching the pair, she felt a wave of weakness move through her body. Unable to catch herself, she fell to her knees. Just as she looked up to call out to Steve, Alex saw Bas collapsing.

Steve bent over him, checking to see if the program was ok. Just then, he saw Alex and rushed over to her. "Alex, are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know. I feel so tired." She tried to rise, but had to lean against Steve as he placed his arm around her, helping her to stand.

Programs suddenly stopped all of their activity. They could feel something wasn't right, but they didn't know what it was. Then, one by one, they began quietly collapsing to the ground. At that moment, something happened that had never happened since Kevin Flynn had created the Grid. The internal lighting of every building, bridge, walkway, and sculpture fizzled several times, and went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 8**

With the internal lighting gone, it was difficult for Steve and Alex to see much. Even the flashes above them had seemingly stopped their periodic intrusions. It didn't help that the air was deathly still. Helping her to walk, Steve kept his arm around Alex, steadying her when she would start to falter. "Where's Sam?" he asked, a worried tone in voice.

"I left him with Tron by the entry port. What about Bas? Is he ok?"

"He seems ok, just out of it. Looks like the Grid power issue is worse than anyone imagined. Come on, let's go see how he is." Steve helped Alex as they moved toward the prone program.

Kneeling, Alex checked the very unconscious Bas. His eyes were wide open, even though he was obviously inactive. Alex pointed up at the sky. "The fact that even the lightning has stopped worries me. It's as if all power input has stopped."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why is there lightning on the Grid anyway? I mean, why is there a sky at all?" Steve scanned the space above them. It was as dark as the city.

Alex laid her hand on his chest, worried he and the other fallen programs would not awaken. "Yeah, well, Flynn, for whatever reasons, made simulated weather here. A sky with clouds, lightning, rain. At times, you can even feel a breeze blowing through." Suddenly, energy spiked and glowed beneath Alex's hand, coursing into Bas's circuitry. Light was moving through every line on his form. She pulled back, as if she had touched something scalding. "Wow, did you see that?"

"Keep it up, Alex!" Steve said, excited at this new discovery. "Whatever you're doing, it's working," he exclaimed, noticing the program stirring slightly.

As she placed her hand back on Bas's chest, she said, "Maybe so, but I can't go from program to program like this. It would take forever to reactivate all of them, even with their fewer numbers."

Bas sat up, looking down at Alex's hand still on his chest. "Alex, you brought me back. I think I was de-rezzing." The relieved program stood, helping Alex up at the same time. "What happened?"

"You all passed out, Bas. Alex, too. And we don't know why." Steve looked around, noticing no other programs had awakened.

Alex remembered something from Kevin's files, a theory of his, which when tied to a piece of Sam's story, gave Alex an idea.

Steve noticed her faraway look, and asked, "Figured something out?"

She smiled at him, answering, "Maybe. Just maybe." She knelt down, and closing her eyes, pressed both hands on the glass-like surface of the sidewalk. Nothing happened. But wait! Opening her eyes, she saw a streak of light outlining the edges of the pathway leading to the side of a building, where it faded away. Again, she concentrated. Willing energy to flow from her hands to the surrounding area, Alex saw light move from her outward across the entire area. It spread everywhere, and oddly, it didn't weaken her. As if she was receiving feedback, she felt stronger as she continued powering the locale. Programs everywhere were awakening, confused as to what happened.

Steve stood gawking, unable to wrap his head around what he just saw. "How did you do that?"

"Just a theory," Alex answered absently. "Bas, gather as many programs as you can find, and bring them here to the plaza. Steve, go get Sam and Tron. We have some planning to do." The smile that appeared on Alex's face might have told her friend that something wonderful and unexpected had just occurred. But he was only more confused. Hugging her friend impulsively, Alex laughed like a kid who was just told she was going to Disneyland.

"Alex, what just happened here?" he asked, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Steve, please go get Sam and Tron. I'll explain very soon."

Bas had already wandered off as soon as the order was given. Alex had to smile at his quick and unquestioning obedience. After what had happened, Alex thought that perhaps her appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed when she had created the new program for her journey here.

Alex watched as programs arrived, singly and in groups. Bas was moving amongst them, calming them, and telling them to wait until the Users were ready to speak to them.

Soon, Sam, Tron and Steve approached Alex, their confusion obvious by the looks on their faces.

"Alex, what's going on?" Sam demanded, not bothering to lower his voice.

Alex drew him aside. "Sam, I think we have a solution to the Grid power issue."

"Yeah, about that. Steve said you fainted along with the programs, but that you gave a beautiful performance worthy of my dad. I didn't think anyone else could..."

Interrupting him, Alex said, "That's the point! I can do what he did, or so it seems. Think of it this way, Sam." She saw both Tron and Steve listening raptly as well. "Your father was the Creator, according to all the programs here, even the ones who don't particularly like Users. But he didn't just create the Grid. Your father _**was**_ the Grid."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. When he was here, for the periodic times before he was stranded, and during the long exile he experienced when Clu took over, for the most part, things were ok."

"Except for the stablization issue you had mentioned," Sam recalled.

"Right. Now your father disappears, probably due to the re-integration, and what happens? The power drops to a dangerous level. So remembering some information he left in his notes, I tried to see if I could add any power, first to save Bas, and secondly, to animate the other programs. It worked!" When she got little response, she continued. "Sam, don't you get it? I'll just take Kevin's place. I'll be the new Creator. I plan on staying, here on the Grid."

"Alex, you can't stay here. It's one thing to come in sometimes, but Dad's life was wasted when he was stuck here. I mean, do you think he would have willingly stayed if he'd had a way to leave?"

Steve spoke up, adding his two cents. "You should think about it before you make any rash decisions."

Even Tron wasn't sure, but he was more amenable to her desire. "Alex, if you stay, do you really think you can make the Grid better? It's not just a matter of leadership, you know."

Alex gave all three men a smile, cocking one eyebrow. "I know, but I have already thought it through. I want to stay. No more discussion," she said, seeing that Sam was about to object. Noticing also, the group of waiting programs, she whispered, "I think we should say something to keep things calm. Why not clear things up about your father and Clu. It's painful for me to see that they still hate Users, when they don't really understand what went on back then."

Bas had gathered every program he could find. Many of them had been in hiding since the odd explosion that had coincided with the dispappearance of Clu. As they stood milling about the plaza, there were whispers and rumours being bandied about. Users were back on the Grid. One was Clu's former consort who had vanished so many cycles ago. They were here to shut down the Grid permanently.

"Sam, tell them what really happened. I know it's not the best solution, but do it." Alex waited while Sam let the programs know the truth.

"Everyone, listen. My dad was the Creator of this system. When I was here before, I got to know him. I want you all to know, he never abandoned you. He ran away, since Clu was trying to kill him." Sam waited til the murmuring died down. "My dad did not leave you. He loved it here. But he had to go into hiding when Clu took over everything." He looked over at Alex, who smiled and nodded for him to continue. "The Creator stopped Clu, but in doing so, he...they died."

Many of the programs looked shocked, or exhibited a sudden sadness, as if the unexpected news had hit them hard. One stepped forward. "Son of Flynn, many of us remember you. If what you say about Clu is correct, what happens now? We have no leader, no directives. Are you staying on the Grid to lead us?"

Sam glanced over at Alex. "No, I won't be staying, but this User will. She will stay and do what she can to make the Grid strong again."

Alex took over next. "I plan on staying, that's true. Tron was the security program, and will remain so. Together, all of us can work to make the Grid better than its ever been. And Sam Flynn, along with other Users will be helping us from outside. The power fluctuations will be fixed, and we can get started making repairs."

"How do we know we can trust you, consort to Clu? He was a tyrant, one we have no use for, if you plan on carrying on as he had." More murmuring made Alex take a few steps forward, until she was standing directly in front of the program who had called her Clu's consort. She restrained herself so that she showed none of the anger she was feeling. "I was Clu's consort, yes. But we had dreams at that time. Back then, it was our plan to strengthen the city by expanding outward, into the Outlands."

"There isn't enough power to make the Outlands livable!" one program shouted.

Alex clenched her fists as she responded. "As a User, there are things I can do, just like Flynn could. Clu and I were going to work together to empower the area we were planning on expanding on." Suddenly, Alex felt very tired and discouraged. This wasn't going as she had planned. She needed Clu, but if she was successful in bringing him back, would the programs accept him? She turned to the one program who had been her greatest support. "Bas, please help me. Tell them for now, just be patient until we can get control of the situation."

"Yes, of course, Alex. I'll do what I can." Bas went into the crowd to speak with the programs, while Alex went over to Sam.

"Do me a favor, will you? Tron is not acting as he should be. The reprogramming Clu gave him keeps trying to resurface. Take him to Alan, Sam, and see what he can do for him."

"Uh, sure, but where will you be?"

"There's something I've got to do," Alex replied, staring off in the direction of an empty area of the Grid. According to Kevin's instructions, what she was about to do had to take place away from the populated sectors of the city.

Sam gripped her arm. "Alex, you heard those programs. They want nothing to do with Clu."

Alex pulled away from Sam's hold. "If this place is going to stay active, we have to have someone who can serve the system the way your father originally wanted it done. Come on, Sam, give me a break. I've been preparing for this the last three years." She started to turn away, then hesitated. Looking Sam in the eyes, she offered, "Or...you can just shut the whole thing down. No more Grid, no more problem."

"Don't you think I've thought of that, Alex? But I just can't do it. Since living with Quorra, and despite the bad experiences I had here, I can't turn them off. They're...too real." He glanced over at Tron. "Ok, I'll take care of our security program. Good luck, or whatever, Alex." Going to Tron, Sam spoke to him, and both program and User left for the communication port.

Alex sighed. She didn't want to argue with anyone anymore. This was about her existence as well as Clu's. And maybe, even Kevin's. She headed away from the crowd, to find the isolated spot where Clu had first been brought into this world. There lay the area where Kevin Flynn had brought to life his greatest creation. Alex nervously fingered the chain of the necklace that held her heart's desire, and perhaps the Grid's savior. She had power, that she now knew. But she and Clu together would be capable of so much more than just providing the programs here with leadership.

Bas had sneaked off once he had placated the programs, going in search of Alex. He had come to admire her in the short time they'd known each other. He admired all of the Users. It was as if his belief and tentative loyalty had been rewarded by their presence. Now he could serve them personally.

Alex stopped, sensing someone was behind her. Seeing Bas, she waited for him. "What are you doing here, Bas? Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to see if you needed any assistance, Alex," the program answered, coming to stand beside the female User.

She spoke firmly to the attentive program, not wanting to hurt his feelings, since she truly believed these creations had feelings. "It's ok, Bas. This is something I have to do, alone."

His eyes expressed his fear for her. "Are you sure, Alex? I can move away some, yet still be near enough to assist you, should you need the help."

Alex placed her hands on Bas's shoulders, then slowly slid her arms around the surprised program. "Thank you, Bas. I'll take it from here," she whispered. Releasing him from the embrace, Alex waited for him to leave, which he did, reluctantly.

Alex looked at the dark, empty space surrounding her. This was an unused part of the Grid Kevin had written about in his notes. He felt that, when he was ready to create the facsimile that was to be Clu, it would be best to do so away from the newly created sections of Tron City. The power required to make this program was enough to destroy everything on the Grid, if anything went wrong. Alex only hoped that she could create enough of the energy needed to bring the program to life.

Wondering what Kevin had been thinking about before his first attempt, Alex sat Indian-style upon the smooth glass-like surface, as she pondered her first visit here. Her life had been so planned out since high school. She joined the military, got her training in computer science, and was offered a job at one of the top computer electronic companies in the world. She was even fortunate enough to become good friends with the top man in the Games department and eventually the entire company, until he had myseriously disappeared one day. Then the accident happened that threw her entire life into turmoil, and nothing would be planned out again. But after 21 years, much research and the subsequent comparing of notes with Sam, she was back. This was her one chance to regain everything she had lost.

Alex ran the fingers of one hand over the surface beneath her. Where the tips touched, a bright light would flare and fade. This was her destiny, to live here and remake the Grid as its new Creator. But she needed Clu. Pulling out the necklace from within the collar of her light suit, she peered down at the small device that would bring back Clu as Flynn had first made him. Then she would give him the finishing touches herself. Clasping the small device in her palm, she wished with all her heart for that last part to work. It would mean the difference between living with the program she fell in love with, or having to start all over.

Alex pressed her entire hand, palm down, on the dark surface. The light flared outward several feet, before she removed her hand. Alex smiled. She may as well get started. The sooner she did, the sooner she would know if all her plans had been a waste or not. Alex stood, looking up at the familiar energy bolts which again danced on the undersides of the digital cloud cover.

She knelt, and again pressed her palms onto the ground. She felt energy leaving her being, surrounding her, causing the computer system interface to surface. She touched the screen, activating the initiator, drawing the information where she needed it. Taking the small disk off the chain, she held it in her hand. Then pressing it against the interface, she felt it meld to the structure. Alex removed her hand and waited. A form began to appear, slowly coalescing into a figure, mirroring her stance. Details started to attach themselves, beginning with the figure, then facial features and hair. Finally, clothing masked the figure's naked form.

Alex grinned when the new Clu program was complete. She was surprised to see, not the body armor Clu usually wore, but a suit consisting of leather-like material. He wore pants, with a matching shirt and jacket. Two large circuits lined each side of the jacket, one inside, the other outside. Even his shoes had circuitry, reminding Alex of the tennies kids used to wear that lit up as they walked. For all the strangeness of his clothing, the face was Clu.

The interface dropped back into the Grid. Alex waited, not realizing she was holding her breath. Laughing nervously, she took a step toward the still program. She reached out with her hand, barely touching his face with one fingertip. Following what Kevin had done, she instructed the still program. "You are Clu."

Clu's eyes, which moments before had been blank blue orbs, now focused. He looked down at Alex. "I am Clu."

"You are the Administrative Control Program for this system."

"I am the Administrative Control Program for this system," he echoed. Searching the face before him, he asked, "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 9**

Alex stared up at Clu. He didn't seem to remember her. This was her fear, that she could re-create Clu from the files Kevin had left behind, but that it wouldn't be the Clu she knew. He would not know her, and would have no memory of their time together. "Clu, I'm Alex. Do you remember me?"

Clu peered down at the female program in front of him. He didn't recall her. "What is your designation?"

"Damn," Alex whispered to herself. Now what was she going to do? "My designation is Alex. I'm a User, remember? I was your...consort, cycles ago." She sighed, and turned away from him. Thinking hard, she decided to try one thing. Being a programmer meant knowing how to get digital information from one place to another. Alex faced Clu, looking him in the eyes, determination as well as love motivating her. "Clu, raise your hand."

Clu had no reason to reject an order by a User. He raised his left hand palm outward.

Alex slowly moved her right hand up to his, her fingertips barely touching his.

As he allowed her to touch him, something in is memory compelled Clu to lower his fingers in between hers, entwining their hands together. He felt a jolt of energy rush through him. Holding the User's hand, he saw memory after memory enter his own. He felt energized, and alive with purpose. Finally, one memory was stored that made him stare at the User with interest. He released her hand, and cupping her cheek with that hand, he leaned down and brought his face close to hers. He pressed his lips to her lips, although he knew there was no logic to this. He was a program, while she was a User. Yet the action didn't feel as strange as he expected it would. Then it hit him like a flash of pure undiluted energy. This User...was his. "Alex?" he whispered.

Alex felt relief that her plan worked. She knew that, in sharing their power, she was not downloading her memories into his digital mind, but rather, he was uploading his own memories from her. _The brain is nothing more than a storage device,_ she thought, smiling. She wound her arms around Clu, happy when she felt his move around her, pulling her closer. But then he pushed her back. His hand held her chin, almost painfully so.

"Alex, you said you would return. You didn't." A hardness entered his blue eyes, as he expressed accusation. "You promised."

"I know, Clu. But something happened. Do you remember when Paramax entered the beam, and then I followed? I tried to come back in once the system had been stabilized. but the portal was closed. Nothing I did on the outside would open it. I was as trapped outside as Flynn was inside."

"But you're back now," he said, not quite letting her go.

"Yes, after years of research, I finally found my way back in. And I've heard some things that I would have preferred not hearing. But you aren't quite the same program you were, Clu, and the directive Flynn gave you no longer exists."

Clu's brow furrowed as he remembered. Once he felt that Alex had abandoned him, he decided to have nothing to do with Users ever again. He'd exiled Flynn once more, this time for good. He ruled the Grid with an iron hand. That all felt foreign to him now. "You won't leave again?

Alex hugged the program she had given up her mortal life for. "I'm here forever, Clu." Taking his arm, she led him back toward the city's border. "You see, when I discovered I was not able to get back here, I decided to go back to my ordinary life again. I dated, and even lived with someone for awhile. But...none of them were you. It was very strange how much you had become a part of me. So...I went to work finding a way to return to the Grid. I later found out that Kevin's son, Sam, had also been here, and what had happened between you and Kevin."

"Flynn tried to destroy me."

"No, that's not true, Clu. You...oh nevermind. I don't want to think about what was, only what we can look forward to. Our future, and the future of the Grid."

Clu grabbed Alex by the shoulders. "You shouldn't have come back. It's not the same here."

"I know it isn't. But the fact is, I can't go back," she explained. "When I decided to take the chance, I knew I didn't want to return after 21 years had passed. So I wrote a new program, one that would be...me. That is what I used when I transported here using the upgraded Shiva laser. I rezzed onto the Grid, but it was an actual program that completed me, so now I'm as I was when I first met you, Clu, and I won't age. I'm still a User. I still have power, but I'm more program than human now. I couldn't go back home if I wanted to. And I don't want to, now that you're here again."

Clu gazed at Alex's face. "You...can't go back?"

She responded with only a slight smile.

"You gave up your humanity, for me." Everything rushed into his being at once. The memories, the emotions. Clu kissed Alex deeply, then took her in his arms, holding her. She wasn't ever leaving again, he knew it this time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam and Tron had reached the communication port. "Tron, you are not functioning optimally. Alan1 can fix you. Will you allow this?"

Tron searched into his memory. He had to agree that his functions seemed to be contradicting one another. It had been many cycles since Alan1 had given him an upgrade. "I will allow this."

Sam watched as Tron stepped into the beam. He removed the disk from his back, and holding it into the light, let it go as it floated upward.

In the outside world, Alan saw information appear on his computer screen. He recognized it to contain elements of his Tron security program. Sam must have convinced him to get the upgrade Alan had prepared. Going through his old files, he'd found a way to restore Tron to his original purpose, plus give him a few extras. If this worked, the program would never need another upgrade. He would be self-sustaining, with full administrative functions. Never again would any one program be able to take over all Grid functions alone, as Clu had done in the past.

Tron waited patiently, giving Sam a glance, nodding once. He saw the other User approach. While he waited, his memory kicked into play, his disk no longer controlling him. He was at Clu's side, awaiting orders. He was in the Games, sending his disk, disks, straight for a frightened program, watching as he de-rezzed into millions of data cubes. He was...not himself. Tron fought his memory. This wasn't him. He had hacked into someone else's memory. Cries of 'Rinzler' permeated his thoughts. _No! Not Rinzler! I am Tron!_ He fought for his identity, the Users oblivious to his struggle.

"Hey, Sam, what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Alan is giving Tron an upgrade. Where is Alex?" Sam looked past Steve but saw no one else.

"She went off who knows where. She sure has been acting strange lately. It's that Clu guy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam answered. "I don't necessarily understand it, but then I've never been in love the way she had to endure."

"Quorra?"

"That's what I mean. I have Q. Alex lost what she wanted most. I hope she succeeds, I really do, even if it means losing her as an employee." Both men noticed Tron. Going to him, Sam and Steve saw tears on his face. His eyes were glazed over. "Tron?" Sam held on to the program's arm. "Tron!"

Tron exited the hell he had been in, looking at Sam and Steve as if he hadn't seen them for cycles. "I'm...I'm alright now." Turning to the son of Flynn, he asked, "Who am I, Sam?"

Figuring that Tron had been having flashbacks, he wished Alan would hurry up. "It's ok, Tron. Nothing that happened before was your doing. Alan will get you fixed right up."

"Sam, I de-rezzed programs at Clu's bidding. I even tried to kill your father. Flynn was my friend, and I...tried to..."

"Nevermind, Tron. Dad knew it wasn't you. He thought you'd been killed by Clu at the time of the coup. He had no idea you were still alive. And he didn't blame you when he found out you were."

"It was Clu. He was responsible for my being..." Just then, Tron's disk began its journey back down the beam. Alan1 had finished. Tron grabbed his identity disk, and placed it in its usual spot on his back. His eyes glazed over and refocused instantly. He smiled. "It worked, Sam. I feel very different, yet the same protocols are there. It's better actually. And..." he said with a newfound pride, "...I have full administrative functions. I can protect the Grid completely now."

"That's great, Tron! We knew Alan would come through for you. Come on, let's get back to Alex. We'll tell her the good news." All three went off in search of their friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex and Clu were near the city center when Bas came running up to the pair. "Alex, are you alright?" he asked, staring at Clu through narrowed eyes.

"Of course, Bas. You remember Clu, although he won't be a problem. So calm down, will you? Things will be different now."

Bas looked from Alex to Clu and back. Giving her the slightest nod of his head, he said with reluctance, "As you say, of course." Turning to Clu, he said, not without some sarcasm, "Welcome back to the Grid. You will find it different from when you left, no thanks to you."

"Bas!" Alex frowned, shaking her head at the program.

"I'm sorry, Bas, for what happened. But my directives are no longer the same. Alex and I will work together with all programs to build a better Grid, as we were going to do when she was here before." Clu searched the face of the program who barred his way. "Will you help us to convince the others?"

Knowing how many programs felt about him, and Users in general, Bas felt it would be a struggle for Alex. He wanted to help her if not Clu, so he agreed. "Yes, I'll help in any way I can be of assistance."

All three continued to make their way to the plaza where the programs had stayed, conversing amongst themselves. Upon seeing Alex and Clu arrive, with Bas at their side, they moved as one, anger and confusion in their eyes.

"Why has _**he**_ returned? Was this your Plan, User, to bring back the tyrant Clu?" one program bravely asked.

"We don't need him, and we don't need you, User!"

More shouts were thrown at the trio. Bas stepped forward, holding up his hands. "Wait, everyone. Alex has brought back Clu, it's true. But he is as the Creator originally wanted him, a program to guide us, and to make sure that everything runs as it should."

One program pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "You believe these lies, Bas?" It was Surl, who glared at Alex in a way that gave her shivers. Instead of letting him see the effect he had on her, she stood firm.

"Surl, do you have any idea what I was willing to do for you, for all of you?"

Clu stepped forward. "Surl, I'm not surprised that you're fomenting dissension, now that we need cooperation to be the basis of everything we must do. You never were loyal to anyone except yourself. I should have put you in the Games."

Surl moved closer, his circuits flaring. "I knew you would never change, Clu!"

"Stop, both of you!" Bas had stepped between the antagonistic programs. "The Grid is dying, and if we can't work together, with the User Alex and Clu, we may as well let ourselves de-rezz once and for all. It will be over anyway."

Bas' words reached many of the programs, who were seeing now how vital it was for there to be peace so that the work could begin to rebuild their home and maintain their existence.

Alex took a position close to Bas, proud at how much leadership the program exuded. "Bas is right. Work with us, or commit suicide. You choose."

Surl still glared at Clu, unwilling to let things pass. Just then, another program came up behind him.

"Surl, you always were a pompous function." It was Castor. Waving his cane about, he approached the group. Standing before Clu, he faced his fear, and stated, "If there is anyone here would should decry this program, it's I. He attempted to de-rezz me...twice. But like a virus, unless you have the right antivirus, I keep...coming...back. I say, we give Clu and his consort a chance to make things right." Pointing the tip of his cane at Surl, he said, "And that includes you, you near to a Recycle Bin rogue. We don't need your kind causing trouble for everyone."

Alex went to Caster and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, Castor. Not afraid anymore?"

"Afraid, yes. Displaying it for all to see, no. I was always a good pretender, wasn't I...Alex?"

Alex chuckled low. "Yes, you were. But before they leave the Grid, if you want Steve to take a look at your programming, I'm sure he can fix you up to your old...effusive self."

Castor lowered his head shyly. "If you think they wouldn't mind." He smiled. "Then, maybe I can set about creating a new club. I had always wanted to re-do over the End of Line club anyway. It wasn't nearly...wild enough." He waggled his eyebrows, as he already imagined what his new club would look like.

Clu stepped up, feeling that enough had been said. "As system administrator, my first action is to bring the Grid up to full power. Alex and I will tend to that. I expect complete cooperation with every single program here. Unless you want to be re-written..." Clu made a point of looking at Surl, "...each program here will have a function to complete until the Grid as at full capacity."

Everyone looked around and nodded. They had purpose again, as it should be. But where was their Security program?

As if on cue, Tron strode up to the milling group, heading straight for Clu, murder in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 10**

Alan was pleasantly content, now having met his own program Tron, well, sort of. Before Sam had told him the whole story of the Grid, he never would have thought of his Tron security program as anything but a bunch of algorithms and programming protocols. He would have loved to meet his creation face-to-face, but that would mean transporting onto the Grid through the Shiva laser, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He knew now that the first time Flynn had entered the ENCOM grid, it was because of the MCP and Lora's laser. Later, when the new Grid had been completed, Sam made it sound like his dad had come and gone frequently, and with ease. The idea of having his molecules broken down into bits didn't make him feel any braver even if his friend had done it a million times.

Still, Alan thought about Tron and the work he had done to free the old ENCOM system decades ago. He was a bit angry that Flynn hadn't confided in him back then. They had worked together to get control of the company from Dillinger, and Kevin became head of the Gaming R&D department, later head of the company itself. Yet in all that time, he had never said one word about his adventures on the Grid, or the subsequent one he had created. Why hadn't Kevin trusted him enough to come clean on his latest discovery? If only he had known about the Grid and Flynn's trips there, Alan figured that would have been the first place he might have searched for his missing friend. Instead, he had to watch Sam grow up without his father.

Alan's thoughts went back to Tron, and he hoped all was well with his security program. The changes to his basic programming had been erased by Alan's re-written command functions. The problem was the memories would remain. If Alan had completely erased the memory of the program, that would have wiped everything, including all of the experiences Tron had with Flynn. Alan hoped it wouldn't be too much an issue for Tron. Just then, remembering something Sam had said in brief passing, Alan gave his wife a call.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tron stepped up to Clu, anger animating the program in an unpleasant way. "What have you done to me?" He reached out to grab at Clu's jacket.

Clu held up his hands in defense. "Wait, Tron, that was another time, practically another me. I'm sorry. I really am. I had other plans that no longer mean anything anymore. My directives have changed."

Alex watched, letting Tron have his say. He deserved to be heard anyway, and she noticed how Bas was poised to step in yet again, if necessary. The other programs, including Surl and Castor, waited to see what would happen.

"I remember that time, when Flynn was here, working with us. The three of us, together, creating the Grid, building on it. You...you tried to kill him. Why did you want to kill him, Clu?"

A look of despair came over Clu's visage, as his digital mind recalled every iota of data from so long ago. He had felt different then, knowing only confusion, grief, and anger. All emotions he should not have experienced, but he did, because he was a mirror image of his Creator. He felt no one would or could understand what he was going through. Flynn had been gone so often, and even when he was on-Grid, he was always in conference with the ISO leaders, making plans without including his greatest creation. Clu didn't want to be left out anymore.

It all seemed so useless now. The ISOs were gone. Flynn was gone. And even though he should have been gone as well, Clu was here, with Alex. He no longer wanted the same things he had wanted back then.

Tron frowned as he looked down at his hands. "I can never trust these again. They've killed for you, Clu, by your orders, and I followed them."

"I can't change what I've done, Tron. I can only look forward. Neither of us is the same. If we can't erase the past, we will have no future. The Grid will die, and so will everyone on it." Clu looked over at Alex, Sam and Steve. "We have Users on our side, Tron. I know, I was the last program who wanted help from Users, but that's changed too. Work with us, old friend." Holding out one hand, he asked simply, "Please."

Tron looked at the outstretched hand before him. Then he looked up at Clu, noticing something different about him. It was as if Tron were seeing his brother program as he had been cycles ago, when he was new. He took Clu's hand and shook it, a User affectation, he knew, but it felt right at the moment. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Clu for what he'd done. He might never trust the Control program again. But it was too much to think about now. He had bigger things to consider. Clu just wasn't that important to him anymore, but he was important to the Grid.

Castor stepped up, a wide grin on his face. "Well, well, it seems we have a meeting of the minds, boys." Turning to scan the other programs, he shouted out a challenge, "Anyone have any objections?"

Bas smiled, and nodded at Alex, who winked back at him. There would be hope now.

Even Surl could say nothing, feeling it wouldn't make any difference. He would go along with the re-rezzed Clu, and hope for a better system. But he would be there, always close by, to make sure the ACP didn't turn on them again.

Sam went over to Alex, drawing her aside. "I wanted to tell you something that happened, something weird."

"Oh? Like what, Sam?"

"When Tron was waiting for Alan to download his overwrite, he seemed to be having some sort of a...breakdown. He was crying, Alex."

"Crying? Sam, that's not possible. Programs can't cry." Alex had already seen things that she never dreamed were possible, but showing that kind of emotion...was it possible? Did programs even have tear ducts?

"It might have just been a simulation of crying, not the actual deal. I don't really know, Alex. I've never seen a program cry, have you? I mean, you were here longer."

Alex glanced over at Tron as she replied, "No, I never have. Sam, what if everything your father imagined about programs was only half right? What if we have it all wrong, and they're closer to real life forms than we think. Kevin thought the ISOs were special because they weren't written by any human, right? But what makes basics any different, just because they are? They're self-aware, they feel emotions, they're willing to sacrifice themselves for others, and they can even...love." Alex smiled as she peered at Clu. "What if they are more than the mere reflections of their makers, Sam? And what will happen if someday, more Users come onto the Grid, and become friends with these simulations, maybe even..." She lowered her head, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"Well, I just thought you should know. I think we have a solution to the disagreements here, so Steve and I can get back outside, and see how we can be of help with the power problem."

Alex nodded, saying, "Sure, Sam. By the way, can you have Steve look over Castor's disk, see if he can find anything that needs to be fixed? He almost seems traumatized by Clu's last attempt on his existence. I'll be needing him, oddly enough. And see that Tron and Bas make it clear to the others what we need to do to get started here. I'm through messing around. We need order, pronto!" Alex knew everything was going to be alright. She returned to Clu's side. When she had the chance, she took his hand, leading him away from the now peaceful crowd. "Let's go."

"Where," he asked.

"There," Alex answered, pointing to the tall building that was once Clu's command tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu looked around the empty Control room. He ran his hand over Jarvis' old board, now dark and unused.

"What happened to him, Jarvis, I mean?" Alex asked, just now aware of the absence of that annoying program.

"I de-rezzed him. He...failed me." Clu turned to Alex, his eyes so profoundly sad, that she felt as if her heart were breaking. "My primary functions have been corrupted, Alex."

"No, Clu, your functions are what they were back when Kevin first created you. What happens from now on is up to you alone. Consider yourself...reborn."

Clu looked around the room, seeing his past mocking him still. Jarvis bowing and scraping as if Clu cared what the Intelligence officer did or thought. Rinzler waiting, always waiting, for whatever order Clu gave him. His own willingness to sacrifice everything for his dream of conquest.

"I know it's difficult, Clu. How do you think Sam feels, seeing you here, when his father isn't. Kevin stopped you with the re-integration. Can you see the irony in that? You're back, because I used his old files. I just wish..."

"I know, Alex," Clu murmured. He took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

She let herself be held, even as her mind was thinking about her friend and former employer. "I know you may not have all your feelings about Kevin sorted out, but as long as your feelings for me are clear..."

He showed her his feelings by capturing her lips with his. For him, it had been many cycles since he had held Alex. He wondered what might have been, if she had not been locked out, and their plans for the Grid had been brought to fruition. No, he couldn't go back. Pulling from her, he took her hand and led her from the Control room to their old quarters.

Alex felt Clu's flesh pressed to her own, a different sensation than she had felt before. Was that because she was different? As she peered up into his blue eyes, she remembered their many joinings, and hoped nothing had changed in that regard. She was still a User. Reaching for his hand, Alex entwined her fingers through his, already feeling the energy between them building. The pleasure flowed through her, causing her to breathe more quickly. When Clu pressed his mouth to hers, he drew her breathe away. She gasped when he released her suddenly, and sweeping her up into his arms, carried her into the bedroom. "You haven't forgotten," she laughed.

"All that you remember, I remember," he whispered. He kissed her before placing her on the bed. He removed both their disks, and with a touch, de-rezzed their clothing. Clu lay beside his consort, relishing the closeness of her. It had been a long time, even considering he was in stasis for hundreds of cycles. His hand caressed her cheek, lingering at her neck, where he buried his face. He felt her arms wrap around him, her fingers entwining themselves in his hair. Looking down at her, he saw the sparkle in her eyes indicating her arousal even as the circuits in her skin flared brightly. He moaned as her fingers traced the lines in his flesh. "I love you, User," he whispered playfully.

"I love you, Program," Alex said, pulling him down into her embrace. She smiled, and kissing his lips, nibbled them slightly as she parted her legs for him. Sharing energy was one thing, but after so long a time, she wanted him inside her.

Program and User joined as if time had no meaning. Pleasure grew and peaked as each cried out their ecstacy. Once was not enough though, as Alex pushed Clu onto his back, and taking him into her, she rode him as she might any of her former lovers. But this was better than any sex she'd had with past suitors. She loved Clu.

Finally spent, the pair lay next to each, Alex resting her head on Clu's bare chest. "Alex, do you notice anything...different about me?" Clu asked as he ran a fingertip over her arm.

"Hmm, not really. Did something happen after I left, something I should know about?"

Clu chuckled. "No. It's just that, after I saw that you were not going to return, I imaged myself a version of Flynn, right down to his speech patterns. I sent him away, taking his place as Creator. I did cruel things..."

Alex leaned up on one elbow, placing a finger over his lips. "Clu, I thought we were done with past deeds that can't be undone."

Taking her hand, Clu held it as he clarified, "Alex, I know that I'm not Flynn. I never was, nor could I be."

"No, you're right. You're Clu, Administrative Control Program to the Grid. So...what do we do now?"

He ran a finger along her cheek and chucked her chin lightly. "Start from scratch, man."

Alex laughed, trying to hide it nonetheless.

"Why are you laughing?" Clu asked, a smile lighting up his face.

"Regardless of what you said, just then you sounded so much like Kevin Flynn." She thought of her friend, then sighed, her eyes unfocusing.

Noticing her silent musing, Clu asked, "Are you sorry you're here, Alex?"

"No. I tried to forget you and everything that happened. I went back to work. I dated. I even lived with a guy for awhile, but none of the men I spent time with were you. I had already met the one person I wanted, even if he wasn't really a person per se. It's difficult to fall in love with someone, Clu, when every time they touch you, you're thinking of someone else." Alex kissed him deeply, her hands pressing against his back as he hovered over her.

"Flynn was wrong," Clu said as he nuzzled her.

"What do you mean?"

"There is such a thing as perfection," he answered as he took her body once more.

**A/N: getting close to the finish line, readers. It could go on, but I see no reason now that Alex and Clu are back together. Best to get everyone together to do what must be done. Once finished here, I will continue My Father, My Program. Thanks for hanging in there!**

**Update: I just added a few sentences to, hopefully, better explain Tron's feelings about Clu. I know it had seemed rushed, but as I told one commenter, Tron is smart and knows what has to be done regardless of his feelings. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 11**

Clu and Alex left their quarters walking hand in hand, an affectation he allowed her, seeing that she liked it, and surprisingly, he found himself wanting to please her. It was strange. Since his re-creation, Clu felt different. His memories, thanks to their re-formation by the energy transfer with Alex, still held his prior thoughts and disposition, but he wanted something else now. As they stood in the Control room, looking out the window at the city below, he wondered how much would change. He had given in to her affections before, with satisfaction. But at the same time, he had maintained control of his city and his programs, trusting in her loyalty to him. Alex had been Flynn's friend, yet she was Clu's **consort**, and that meant more to her by his estimation. She had found a way to come back to the Grid, and it was he whom she had re-activated first. She had indicated, however, that Flynn's condition was different than his own, thus he would be more difficult to resurrect, if he could be brought back at all.

Clu knew that he loved Alex. That alone should have told him something in him was different. He had cared about her when she was here the first time, but he had also been motivated by how she could be of service to his goals, and so he kept her around. His feelings, of course, had changed later. But now, he had no such goals, the Grid's survival being his paramount interest. In a way, he felt guilty that he had his world, his consort, and a new future, when his Creator had none of those things. Clu was a program, and Flynn, for all his involvement with the ISOs, had never referred to him as JUST a program. If only he hadn't been so jealous of the ISOs, so ignorant of what they all might have accomplished together. Clu marveled at the emotions he was feeling. He never would have thought himself capable of such a thing as remorse.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex went to sit on the upper section of sizable chair that used to be large enough for them both, but was now rezzed for one. Clu must have reconfigured it after she'd left, turning it into his personal throne again.

Clu had sat in his usual place, wondering why it no longer gave him satisfaction that he was sole ruler of the Grid. Perhaps because he was beginning to accept that he wasn't anymore. "Our future," he replied. Clu felt Alex's arm drape around his shoulders as she leaned her head against his. "Even with its problems, the city's still beautiful," he heard her say. He turned to face her, and wrapping his right arm around her waist, pulled her onto his lap. "I agree," he said, gazing into her eyes. They kissed, not with the passion of their earlier love-making, but rather with a comfort that came from a unity of hearts and minds.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, Alex, Clu. Things had become so calm below, that I thought I might come in search of you both. I'll leave..." Bas had felt embarrassed at seeing the User and Clu in a situation unfamiliar to him.

Alex jumped off Clu's lap, all smiles as she went to the program who had been of such help to her. She hugged him impulsively. "No, Bas, don't worry about it." She turned to Clu, giving him a smile equal to the one she'd given Bas. "We were just...reminiscing. Do we need to get down there? I'd asked Steve to check out Castor's disk to see if he could speed up his recovery from..." Alex didn't look at Clu, even though she knew he was responsible for Castor's condition.

"Oh, yes, the User removed a bit of corrupted data. Castor seems fine now, and is most eager to rebuild his club," Bas said. "In fact, it's all he's talking about."

Clu rose and came to join Alex and Bas by Jarvis' station. "Yes, we need a place where programs can gather, and enjoy the planning and re-building process together, even if in a recreational mode."

Alex found herself tapping her fingernails on the surface of the darkened instrument panel as she leaned back against it. Suddenly, she had an idea. Pulling Clu aside, she said to Bas, "Wait right there. Don't move."

"Alex, what is it?" Clu held her by the shoulders, wondering why she seemed so excited.

"Clu, we have no Intelligence Officer. And I'm not really sure we need one, but...what about an Administrative Aide?"

Clu glanced over at Bas. "You mean..."

Alex nodded, smiling. "Why not. He's capable, brave, and was of immense help to me."

"But he's a back up to a back up program," Clu objected, already aware of that program's limitations.

"What, you don't believe in promotions?" Alex waited, as she saw Clu's mind calculating. "He deserves some sort of a reward for his loyalty."

"To the Users?" Clu asked teasingly.

"To the Grid," she answered, one eyebrow cocked in annoyance, not realizing Clu was teasing her.

"Alright, if it makes you happy," he responded, amusement in his voice.

"It does." She did a little calculating if her own. "I think I'll speak to Steve about Bas, see if there is something we can do for him." She went to the still waiting program. "Bas, how would you like a job?"

"Me? I'll do whatever you require, of course, Alex. What do you wish of me?" he asked expectantly.

Clu spoke up from his place behind Alex. "We need an Administrative Aide," he said, as he gently massaged Alex's shoulders.

She smiled at the attention she was getting, but continued, ignoring the pleasurable distraction. "You'd be working closely with Users, like Sam, Steve and maybe even Alan. Alan's the User who created Tron. You'll be working here, in this room, with Clu and me. Plus, you'll be monitoring Grid activities, so you'd be working throughout the city with Tron too. Interested?"

Bas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no administrative functions. In fact, his functions hadn't been of much use. "I...I would be honored to assist you both. I already have enjoyed being of service to you, Alex. But what can I do, limited as I am?"

"Never mind, my friend. I have an idea. Come on." Alex led the way as the trio went down to the street level, and headed off in search of Sam and the others. Bas had been right. All was peaceful now. While Clu and Bas talked with several programs, Alex dragged Steve away from an animated Sam, who was enjoying a conversation with Tron. "Steve, Bas told me that you fixed up Castor. So what was wrong with him?"

"Just some minor damage to coding in the disk. Castor explained to me what had happened. It was amazing seeing the program re-write himself, right there in front of me. You should hear him now, running on about this new club he wants to create. I take it, the previous one was something else."

Alex laughed, remembering, "Yes, it was. Not too different than any place back home, but with some variations on the whole "club scene". Glancing over at Bas, who seemed to mingle easily with both Users and programs, Alex asked, "Steve, I have a favor to ask you. See that program," she pointed at Bas, "he's a back up program to a relatively unimportant back up program. I want him to be more. We've offered him the job of Administrative Aide to the Grid, and even though he has already exceeded his parameters, don't ask me how, he will need more functions. Can you see to that for me?"

Steve considered what Alex was asking, still slightly stunned that he was here, amongst programs, and finding them to be as much like people as, well, people. "I will."

"Thank you so much for doing that," Alex said, as she gave him a hug.

"Hey, I don't mind. This place is fantastic, Alex. I'm used to doing that with a CPU and a keyboard. I can't get over the fact that I'm talking to programs, and making alterations to their programming in person, through their identity disks. Real live programs, Alex! Now I know we can't go back and tell anyone about this. At least, Sam feels it would be imprudent to say anything just yet."

Alex nodded in agreement. "He's right, of course. I can just see the Army wanting to get involved. Not that I see any military applications, but some scientist who cares nothing about the Grid itself or the life forms who live on it, would no doubt come up with something." Alex clasped Steve's hand. "But anyway, thanks for helping out Bas."

"Sure, kiddo. I'll take care of it. By the way, you look hot, not that you didn't before, but this..." he indicated, with a wave of his hand at her more youthful physique and unlined face.

"Be careful, unless you want Clu to overhear you, and put you in the Games," Alex warned, knowing of innate Clu's jealousy, but not sure how it would manifest itself where she was concerned.

"Oh, yeah, what were these Games about anyway? Sam told me something, but I've never seen anything like what he described."

"You wouldn't want to participate, Steve. They race around a grid on what are basically motorcycles made of light. The object of the game is to run your opponents into the ground so to speak, where they de-rezz instantly."

"You mean, they play...to the death?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," Alex answered, remembering her own runs with Clu's team. "At first, I didn't think of the other team as more than programs. It wasn't like killing real people."

"You raced in the game?" Steve was, incredulous. He had to admire her spunk, but that would have meant Alex had been responsible for the deaths of several programs.

"Yes, I raced light cycles." To change the subject, she said, "Clu and I will make over the Games into what they were before, when Tron was in charge. They tested one's mettle and skills, but no one died. We'll bring them back with their old purpose, as Flynn had created them."

"Hey, guy, we should get back," Sam hollered at Steve as he came over. "We've got some work to do. Alex, I'm sure we can get the power issue taken care of. After I've talked with Alan, we'll notify you, and then you can take it from there."

"Agreed," she responded.

"Alan said he'll see what he can do to set up an alert that will let us know you're online to communicate. Any one of us will be able to respond to you." Sam laughed. "Maybe we can fix up some sort of pager system. He'd like that."

"Perfect! We'll wait for you to let us know what to do next." Alex felt Clu move behind her, and leaned back against him. "Sam, thank you for everything you've done. It'll be nice knowing you guys are out there keeping an eye on things. Do you think the communication port will stay open?"

"We'll make sure of it. Alex, I'm hoping that I'll be able to...well, you know, since you were able to bring back Clu..."

Alex placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know. Me too. We're not giving up yet. Sam, tell Alan thank you for me." Alex hugged the young man first, then Steve, before watching her friends head back to the communication port.

Wary of Clu, Surl went up to Alex, exhibiting a certain contriteness she wasn't used to from this particular program. "I just want to tell you that I spoke with the other Users, and I was wrong. All they want is to help us, not exploit us. Flynn created a system where we had no defined purpose, but perhaps he had no chance to make the necessary changes before he was banished from the city. Clu gave us one, but it wasn't one we should have embraced. Now, we will have purpose again. We will accept your guidance, User. I mean, Alex. If we can re-create and maintain this system, perhaps..."

Alex looked at the seemingly unsure program. "Yes, Surl?"

"If there are other Users who wish to come here, they would be made welcome."

"Actually, that has been on my mind, and Sam's. I can guarantee you, that, with some limits, more Users will come here."

Surl grinned broadly. "I...we would like that. Do you think that the time will come when programs can visit your world?" he ventured.

Alex laughed. "One thing at a time, please. But yes, perhaps." She scanned around, looking for Bas. Finding him, she ran over, "Bas, follow the Users to the communication port. They have something for you. Then come find me." She nodded when she saw his confusion. "Go."

Obediently, Bas ran after Sam and Steve.

Once Surl had gone back to the other programs, who were now feeling more confident things would improve, Alex allowed her body to slump as she sighed heavily. Why did it feel like a 100 cycles had passed. She shouldn't be so tired, but she felt that way in any case.

As if reading her, Clu said, "We should find you some energy. As a permanent citizen of the Grid, you'll need nourishment as we all do. I'll ask Tron if there's any to spare. I hope your friends work quickly." He leaned down to kiss her forehead with concern.

"I'm sure they will, Clu." She leaned against him, his strength instantly becoming hers. "They'll know what to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Halfway across the country, in a Dallas, Texas hotel room, a phone was ringing.

Lora Bradley almost didn't answer it, tired from a full day of conferences. _Oh, what the hell, _she thought. _It might be important_. "Hello?" she asked when she placed the small cell phone to her ear.

"Hi, babe, it's me," Alan said, smiling at hearing his wife's voice.

"Alan! Oh, sweetheart, I miss you and Jet so much. Wait, is Jet in trouble again?"

"No, Lora, everything is fine here, and that's not why I'm calling. I need your help."

"My help?" Lora slipped out of her shoes, and sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. She opened up a mini bottle of white wine and poured it into the glass she'd retrieved from the bathroom. Taking a sip, she asked hesitantly, "Ok, Alan, what's going on? Spill it."

"Lora, something extraordinary happened last night, and it had to do with your latest project."

"The laser?" A chill went through Lora, as she imagined the worst.

"Yes," Alan said, "but let me tell you everything, from the beginning."

Lora sighed. "Go ahead. I have unlimited long distance."

Alan took a deep breath. "It all started back in 1982..."

2 hours and 27 minutes later...

"So, what do you think? Can you help?"

Lora was still sifting through the details of the unbelievable story Alan just told her. _Damn you, Flynn_, she thought. _This is what you get for being_...

"Lora? Are you there?"

"I'm sorry, Alan. I'm feeling a bit like I've been smacked in the face. Kevin alive when we all thought he was dead, only now, he might really be dead. And this...this Grid you mentioned, it's a real place, and Sam was...is there, with Alex and Steve. If this a joke, Mr Bradley, when I get home..." Sometimes, Alan's humor was lost on her. She married him, never expecting him to have much of a sense of humor, but over the years, she had gotten used to his occasional pranks. But if this was one, it wasn't funny.

"It's no joke, Lora. Can you help?"

"Sure, Alan. I'd want to help, but I want to see it all before I do anything. I can order the company plane first thing in the morning. See you at the office?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"I haven't left it since last night, and probably won't. Just meet me here in the laser lab. I love you, babe. Hurry home."

"I love you too, sweetheart. See you soon," Lora said, shutting down her phone. How was she ever going to get any sleep tonight, she wondered, before deciding a hot shower might help.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alan had just finished up his call to his wife when he heard a beep from his computer. It was Sam and Steve. They were ready to leave the Grid. Alan checked the laser port, making sure everything was clear. Reversing the function, the unit latched onto Sam and Steve's coordinates, and in seconds, the two men were one by one, re-digitized back into the lab. Alan grinned when he saw his friends not looking worse for the wear. "Hey, you two, so how was it?"

Steve was all aglow with enthusiasm. "Alan, it was incredible! There's so much I want to tell you. And Tron, I mean, your program, Alan. He looks just like you, only...younger."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Alan chuckled. "The re-programming worked then."

"He's fit, and ready to run things. And Alex sends her thanks as well. They'll be quite busy, but as long as we're working with them, I'll just take up residence in a corporate suite." Suites, or small studio apartments, had been set up for anyone needing to stay overnight at the office.

"That'll be fine, Steve. So what do we do first?" Alan was eager to get started.

Sam had taken a look at one of the computer screens, something Alan was working on. "Hey, this looks good. Once we get this finished up, we'll contact Alex and let her know."

"Is everything ok there, inside, I mean?"

"It will be, Alan, it will be," Sam grinned, clasping his godfather's arm. "You should take a trip there sometime." Sam knew Alan wasn't that anxious to try out the laser, but he knew his godfather would be amazed with the Grid and its inhabitants.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Alan was greeted by Lora, who kissed her husband before hugging him tightly. She then gave her godson a big hug. "Sam, you look...tired." The smile disappeared from her face. "What are you guys doing working so late? Alan..."

"It's ok, Lora. Once we finish up with this, we'll all take a week off. Will that make you happy?"

"Lora, did Alan tell you everything?" Steve asked, giving his friend a glance.

"Yes, he did. In fact, I need to go to my office, and work on something too. Sweetheart, as soon as I'm done, I'll let you know."

Kissing her once more, Alan watched his wife leave and then he turned to Sam. "Ok, so where do we go from here?"

**A/N: one more chapter to go, my readers, then an epilogue. I hope you're enjoying this, and I promise, all loose ends will be tied up in a neat bow.**

**Just a heads up to the many stories' authors I have saved. WHERE ARE YOU? So many fics have not been updated in ages. You can't leave us this way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 12**

Steve sat at the computer, waiting for an alert. Alan's latest system change was a success so far. He and Sam had been able to get his attention from inside the Grid, where Alan had been ready to bring them out. The next step was to create a connection between the alert and a pager-like unit each of them would carry. This would enable the inhabitants inside to call the ENCOM team when they needed to communicatewith them. For now, Steve was looking out for the Bas program Alex had asked him to upgrade.

"You guys, I'm going to get us some food. Anyone have any special requests?" Sam checked to make sure he had his wallet with him.

"How about pizza," Steve suggested. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, now that they were back in this world.

"I'll go along with that," Alan sent a text message to the pizza parlor down the street from ENCOM, so that it'd be ready by the time Sam got there.

Steve turned back to his screen when he heard the alert that told him Bas was in the communication port. He still felt strange about "talking" with a living program even as he was typing new code into the database. If he had still been on the Grid, he would be making the adjustments directly to Bas' disk. Remembering what Alex had told him about the expectations for the program, Steve entered coding for the additional functions, and added a few borrowed from an established ENCOM sub-system. Satisfied that the Grid's new Administrative Aide would have the functions he needed, Steve saved the data.

On the Grid, Bas watched as his disk floated back down the communication beam to his waiting hands. He attached it to his back, and waited for the information to download. If anyone had been passing by, they would see a man standing frozen. Bas' system had to re-boot to activate the new upgrades. Moments later, the program awakened. He felt his new functions enabling, giving him the ability to serve the Grid, as well as Alex and Clu. Smiling, Bas headed back to Clu's tower in search of the User.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

While the men were busy in the laser lab, Lora was also busy at work at her computer station. She checked some old ENCOM files, searching for something she hadn't given much thought, until Alan told her about Flynn and the Grid. It had been so long, and so much had changed over the years, she had no idea if she would be able to find what was needed. Sifting through years of information was taking longer than she thought. Finally, after almost an hour, Lora's face lit up in triumph as she found what she'd been looking for. "There you are," she said with a smile. "You been sleeping for a long time, but I think it's time to wake you up." Lora had to laugh, it was so funny really. "Alan said it was true, and I have to believe my own husband," she whispered to herself. "I just hope this works."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex wondered where Clu had gone off to. They'd spent time making love and sharing energy. Alex stretched on the bed, happy for the first time in ages. This was where she belonged, she was sure of it now. Clu might not have been the exact same program he was before, but he remembered so much, including how to please her. Closing her eyes, her thoughts went back to the pleasure she had enjoyed at his hands earlier.

While she lay there, she heard someone enter their quarters. The bed dipped from the weight of her quiet visitor. She knew who it was and relaxed, as he ran a finger tip up her bare back, sending shivers through her body. With the flat of his palm, Clu rubbed Alex's back, leaning down to whisper in her ear. She chuckled, and turning over, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Sitting up, Alex noticed something different about him.

"Wait a minute. Your suit..." she remarked, noticing Clu back in his body armor, the circuitry now all white. Gone was the golden yellow light that had run throughout his suit before. "I always thought you looked incredibly sexy in this, Clu," she said, lightly tracing his circuitry with her hands, "but aren't you afraid it might invoke bad memories in the other programs?"

Taking her hands in his, Clu explained, "It's been 100 cycles now, Alex. We've achieved a great many things in that time. The programs have accepted the improvements we've instituted. There's no fear anymore."

Pulling her hands from his, Alex rose from the bed and rezzed her outfit around herself while Clu watched. She'd long since lost all modesty where he was concerned. He had a point, she thought, knowing that most, if not all, programs were now content with the growth of Tron City and the Grid. There was even more work ahead, giving them a sense of purpose and a dream for expansion beyond the realm of their place here. But it wasn't in the same way Clu had wanted to expand, by conquest with an army. This was with a feeling of exploration.

Alex's disk was giving her an alert. Removing it off her back, she checked to find it was Alan. "We have to get to the communication port," she told Clu. The alert system he had programmed for them worked well. She hoped it was news about a request she'd made a while back.

On reaching the Control room, Clu told Bas to notify Tron to meet them at the communication port.

The Admin Aide promptly obeyed, sending a location query to the Security program. "Tron is patroling Sector 23. He said he'll meet you there. Is anything wrong?"

"No, Bas. In fact, I'm hoping everything is very right." Alex and Clu headed down to street level. Rezzing their light cycles, they rode toward the port. On arrival, they saw that Tron had beaten them there.

"Tron!" Alex went to greet the program. "I'm glad you're here. Alan1 has a surprise for you, and asked that you wait. Now, if you remember, and I know you do, both you and Yori worked in the old ENCOM system. Flynn brought you here and Yori stayed behind, helping Lora with her Shiva laser project. After several upgrades, Yori was retired, relegated to the, um, lost files as it were."

Tron thought back to the intelligent and enthusiastic program who had captured his devotion. After Flynn had left their world once the MCP had been destroyed, Tron and Yori continued working for the Users. Both were especially content to do so since they had personally met one, so knew they did exist. When Flynn had explained to Tron his plans, and why he needed him on his enclosed Grid, Tron had agreed, with Yori's promptings. Helping the Users was practically a religious edict for these loyal programs. Flynn had promised he would bring Yori over soon. When Clu had grabbed control of the Grid from Flynn, Tron knew that his friend would have been unable to fulfill his promise, not that he was in any condition to care. He had been re-purposed by Clu. "I'm no longer worthy of Yori. It's for the best that she remain in recycle mode."

Alex came to stand close to the forlorn security program. She placed a hand on his chest, noting the slight glow of energy he was receiving from her. "Tron, according to Sam, his father said you loved Yori. If you want to send her away, you'd better tell her yourself." Alex pointed to a spot behind the program.

Tron turned around to find a radiant Yori, standing there in her new black body suit, slightly different from the one Alex regularly wore. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, nothing covering the happy smile she had on her still youthful face. "Yori!" He ran to her, stopping just before he reached her. His hands wanted to embrace her, but he was afraid she'd vanish if he did. Tron reached out and touched her cheek, then grasped her upper arm gently as he reassured himself she was real.

"Tron, I'm so happy to see you. My User re-created me, and even added a few new functions," Yori said. She hated sounding so technical after being apart from the program she loved for so long, but she wasn't sure how Tron would react to seeing her again.

There was no need to worry. With one mind, each moved to embrace the other. Yori pulled back, and placing her hands on either side of Tron's face, she studied his eyes before kissing him. Then they laughed as they embraced once more.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see each other," Alex said jokingly. She leaned into Clu's touch as she watched the joyful reunion, making her feel very grateful for what she had with her own lover.

"Alex, how did you manage this?" Tron asked, holding onto Yori's hand tightly.

"Thank Lora, Alan1's wife," Clu stated, glad that Tron seemed pleased to have Yori back.

"My User is wonderful, Tron," Yori said, her face lit up with happiness. "She couldn't have been more considerate ensuring I wasn't obsolete."

"The Users are very supportive, Yori. Perhaps you will meet your User personally." Tron decided he would see to asking Yori's maker to visit the Grid soon.

"Well, we're going back to the city. Tron, if you want to come back with Yori, take your time. We won't be needing you any time soon. You can show her your quarters and get comfortable, or whatever." Alex winked at Tron, who understood the action he'd learned from Flynn. He winked back, and mouthed a silent thank you.

Rather than using the cycles, they decided to walk through the city. Clu stopped, and taking Alex in his arms, he bent to kiss her. "You are beautiful, Alex. I can't calculate my existence without you."

Alex smiled up at the handsome program. "I love you, too." Looking around at the dark beauty of the city, her home now, Alex determined that life here had always been her destiny. Everything she had learned up to the moment she found herself transported to the Grid, was only a prelude to what was to come. Life was good.

**A/N: Up next, the epilogue!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Reminder: communications between the Grid– **_**italics, **_**and the Real World– **underlined.

**It is now 2015.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 years later**

**Chapter 13 : Epilogue**

Two years had passed since Alex had returned to the Grid, and Sam had revealed his father's secret world to Alan, Lora, and Steve. He wished his godparents had been involved from the beginning, wondering if they might have been able to help his dad escape the Grid, before... Sam tried not to think of that time.

The power problem had been checked and refined, with Alex's supposition that she could replace Flynn as the Grid's Creator a fact that enabled her to provide initial energy feeds until the Grid became self-sufficient. New sources were discovered as power seemed to blossom all over the city. Sam would sometimes ask Alex if she ever felt trapped. She'd reply in the negative, happy that her dream had been realized. She was also afraid that everything might fall apart once more, if exiting ever became a reality. So far, no one could figure a way to let programs leave, as Quorra had left. Still, Alex had reassured Sam that her life was on the Grid, with Clu, for as long as it lasted.

Clu had been getting used to his new persona. He felt such regret at his previous actions, that he couldn't seem to do enough for the programs that remained after the re-integration. As far as Alex was concerned, he wanted her with him, and was glad she was unable to exit through the communication port. Because of Paramax, he had almost lost her. Clu had calculated that if anything had been the cause her being locked out from the Grid, it was the ISO-2. No other variable made sense. Still, Clu wished he could make things up to the one surviving ISO, Quorra. He knew there would be no way he would ever be able to do that. The ISOs had been her people, and he alone was responsible for their destruction. Now, she was outside, far away from him.

In the past two years, communication with the outside became a regular thing. Alex and Clu had made such improvements to the Grid, that the "4 Musketeers", as Steve called the only four at ENCOM who knew about the Grid, all made trips inside. Even Alan, who was petrified at first, enjoyed meeting with his own creation, Tron. The two would talk for a long time, causing Alex to laugh about the programmer's earlier reticence. Now, when he visited, they were hard pressed to get him to go home.

In all their trips to the Grid, Sam refused to allow Quorra to go with them. He wasn't sure what would happen to her since she was an ISO. It wasn't Clu he feared, but the physicality of that place, and the unknown affects of her being outside for so long. She seemed human, yet was not. Sam had no desire to see her trapped there, or worse. She wasn't happy about his decision, and let him know that, but Sam didn't budge. Until they determined if there could be any ill affects, Q stayed outside.

Bas took his job as Administrative Aide seriously, so much so, Alex told him if he didn't learn to chill, she was going to have Steve make a personality change to his programming. She didn't think he could, but Bas didn't know that. He managed to relax and enjoy the job, as well as the perks that came with it. Bas found that several female programs became interested in his work. They asked him if there was any way they could be of assistance to the Users. One named Zio actually preferred being of assistance to Bas. More than once, Bas had gone to Clu to ask him about relationship building. Clu had never had a relationship with a program, but assumed it wasn't that much different from the one he had with Alex. The two would discuss the logic of love, and the sharing of energy.

Another of the perks Bas enjoyed was free drinks at Castor's new club, The Side Bar. Alex had shown Castor another method of providing a musical atmosphere to the club. Instead of replacing the previous, de-rezzed MP3s he had playing the music, he took Alex's suggestion that he allow her to rezz up some instruments in order to have live music. Once Castor had selected programs with the right qualifications, and let them get the hang of playing to new sounds. He opened his new club, and introduced the musicians with his typical flare. It took awhile for his clientele to get used to the new sound, but after awhile, they learned to enjoy the tunes. Alex thought she might try to introduce singing later. In any case, Castor was immersed in his old self, but without the false bravado and sarcasm. And...he no longer hated Users.

The fact was, few programs hated Users, now that they had mingled with them freely and were no longer under Clu's previously negative influence. Surl ended up the one program most changed. He was always willing to assist Bas in his duties, and offered his services to Alex in any way possible. Clu had been suspicious at first as to the motivations of the program. But even he had to admit that Surl made the perfect liaison. If it were ever proven that programs could exit the Grid as Users entered, he had let it be known, more than once, that he wanted to be first to venture outside. His original hatred for Users had transformed into a strong curiosity about their world.

Tron and Yori took the time needed to get to know one another again. While he no longer suffered from memory recall of his time as Rinzler, Tron would still wonder about his deviance from his original directives. For awhile, he only let Yori out of his sight for a short number of cycles. He vowed to her and himself never to be parted from her again, not for anyone, even a User. They soon became a respected pair, greeted by all as they worked around the city together.

Yori had to also renew her knowledge of the outside, which included remembering Flynn and his first Grid 'visit'. She communicated with her User Lora many times to aide in this quest. When Lora first rezzed onto the Grid, Yori met her with a smile and a hug, something she did freely. While some programs still viewed Users as deities, Yori was more prone to see Lora as a friend. And over time, that was they became to each other.

As for Alex and Clu, they were happy together spending many cycles improving the best of what was, and creating new things unimagined by the programs that remained. The Games were re-created, with new rules of non-violence. Dominance became the goal, with ability and cunning as the impetus to excellence. Skill levels were instituted, so that no inept programs were ever paired against experts. The games stadiums were not nearly filled, so many programs having been de-rezzed during the re-integration of Flynn and Clu. Since this was a closed system, there wasn't an in-flow of new programs, but Sam and Steve worked with Alan to create some templates for future programs who might be introduced onto the Grid at some future time.

Outside, Sam and Quorra had built a life together. Alan was able to call in some markers, and get Quorra proper identification. During a beautiful Spring day, as they walked through a favorite park, Sam asked Quorra to marry him. She giggled as she was often wont to do, but kissed him heartily, and consented. During her time in the outside world, Quorra had appeared quite human, but there were unseen differences. She never got sick, so avoiding doctors was easy. Sam wasn't sure what might be found if a blood sample was examined. He supposed it would be easy enough to check that out, but he was loathe to include anyone else in their very small circle of people who knew what they knew. She did seem to have an easy way around the many forms of modern technology, enough that Sam gave her a job at ENCOM in the Research and Development department. Her ideas would, at times, seem ahead of current developments, but that only injected enthusiasm into the team.

Everyone seemed headed down their individual paths of happiness and fulfillment. There were no surprises to cause trepidation, no unwanted incidents to bring grief, nothing unexpected ever happened, until one day...

_*beep beep beep*_

Alan turned over in bed, rousing from a deep sleep. "Damn!" he muttered.

_*beep beep beep*_

He grabbed his made-over pager off the side table, pressed the small button, and saw it was coming from the Grid. Time was so different between this world and that one, that pages could come at any time, day or night. But he was tired from hours of working with Sam on their special project.

"Alan, is it who I think it is?" Lora asked from beneath her cover, which she had pulled over her head.

"Yep, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. I'm going to call Sam." Alan rose from the bed and grabbed his robe.

"He won't be any happier, I'll bet," she mumbled, turning over.

Alan smiled. Leaving the bedroom, he went to the office he had set up in their home, and dialed Sam's number. The vid-phone rang a few times before Sam appeared on the screen, shirtless and with disheveled hair.

Sam blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus. "Alan? What time is it?"

"Too early," he replied. "But I just got a page from the Grid. Maybe we should get to the office."

"Should we call Steve?" Sam asked, stifling a yawn.

"Why should he get all the sleep? I'll call him before I leave. Meet you there in 30 minutes."

Alan turned off the phone monitor, and headed back to the bedroom. He saw Lora resting on her elbow as she watched Alan dress.

"I heard. Should I get ready too?" she asked.

"You don't have to go. I'm just meeting Sam and Steve at the lab to see what our Grid friends need," he answered..

Lora kicked off her covers, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I want to know what's going on too, Alan. We were left out of this for too long. That's never going to happen again." She stood, sliding her feet into her slippers.

Alan went to her, and taking her into his arms, said, "How did I get so lucky?" He kissed her deeply, feeling lust stir in his lower region. "Damn, we have no time for this, babe."

Lora laughed, hugging her husband of many years. After all this time, he could still make her feel desirable. But then, she desired him just as much. Jet would sometimes remark that he didn't understand how he could be an only child, since his parents seemed to mate like rabbits, when they weren't miles apart due to work. His parents would act shocked at his observation, then laugh and embrace their precocious 'only' child.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Racing to the office, Sam was glad that there was no traffic at this hour. He watched for cops patrolling the area, since he had been known to disregard speed limits before. Using his keycard to enter the ENCOM lobby, he greeted the night watchmen on duty, and headed upstairs. He entered the laser lab, long since updated from two years earlier, and waited for Alan and Steve.

Soon, Alan and Lora arrived, followed closely by Steve, who was wearing sunglasses.

"What the hell!" Sam said, seeing his Chief Programmer looking like he'd just arrived from the beach. "I should be wearing the glasses. That shirt is practically glowing," he said, noting the bright colors of his aloha wear.

"I just pulled out the first thing I found in the closet. The glasses are because it's too bright outside at this hour." Steve removed the glasses, tucking them into his pocket. Rubbing his eyes, he asked, " What is so urgent, I had to be woken from a sound sleep?"

Alan took a seat at his terminal, and gave the computer some vocal commands. Almost instantly, a reply was given to his request. It was Alex.

"_What took you guys so long?_"

"Time difference, remember? It's only been half an hour here. Why all the urgency?"

"_We found out something Sam should know, Alan. There may be a way to re-rezz Kevin. Now, we haven't tried anything, not yet. We wanted to run the commands by you and Steve, and...we'd like Sam to be here, just in case. Just don't make him think we're sure we found the way to do it. It's still a test, ok?"_

"Alright, Alex, I understand. You guys have been working hard to get this far.

"_Not really. Time difference, remember? We've lots of it on our hands. So go ahead and tell Sam, see what he thinks._"

Alan turned to his godson, wary of giving him any false hopes. How to word it, was his concern. "Uh, Sam, Alex says they might, just might, now, have a way to bring your dad back. They need to test it, but they want you there."

Sam's mouth dropped open as he stared at Alan. His thoughts became jumbled, as he realized that the one thing he'd been working on for the past 5 years might finally come true. Not once did he believe that his father had been lost for good. The Grid was a different place, where the rules of physics didn't always make sense. "Is Alex sure, Alan?"

Alan stood, facing the man whom he had cared about for most of his life. From 7 to 32, Alan had tried to be there for Sam. All the while the boy rebelled against a cruel world, Alan knew why he was that way, and let him find his own path. In the short time he had spent with his father on the Grid, Sam had matured in a way Alan couldn't have hoped to see. But although a man, Sam still needed his dad. "She wants you there, Sam. You haven't been able to do a thing in all this time, but you haven't given up yet. What's another attempt?"

"You're right, Alan." Sam remembered something. "Before I go, I need to go get the device from my office. Be right back. Tell Alex...just tell her I'm on my way." Sam ran back to his office, stopping only when he was on the elevator. If Alex and Clu had found a way...

Once he had reached his office, Sam went to a large plant that sat in a corner near the window. Moving it aside, he squatted down to open the safe that was hidden beneath it. Reaching inside the safe, he pulled out an envelope which contained the storage disk that held Grid data from his fateful trip 5 years ago. Sam had hoped that by saving this information, he might be able to re-activate some coding that would, in fact, be his dad. Alex had been able to do so much with her saved data disk, why could he expect any less.

He grasped the disk in his fist, and headed back to the lab. Once there, he found Lora getting the laser ready for his return to the Grid.

"All set?" she asked him, as she made some final checks.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he replied, nodding, slipping the chain around his neck.

"Good luck, Sam," Alan said, before Steve activated the transport program. "I hope it's good news this time," he said as he embraced Lora in the crook of his arm.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Sam had completed the transport process, he saw Alex, Clu and Tron waiting for him. Their smiles gave him hope that they'd found a way to bring back his dad. Going over to them, he greeted his friends. "You guys woke us up pretty early. I hope it's for a good reason," he said, teasingly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. We don't sleep here. We just formulate ideas all the time," Alex responded with teasing of her own.

"You won't be sorry once you hear what we've found out, Sam," Clu added. He knew it had been difficult for Flynn's son to speak with him in the beginning, seeing his father in his face every time he looked at the program. It was amazing to him that his feelings for the Creator's son had become something...more. He actually enjoyed Sam's visits. Perhaps it was due to the initial programming containing some part of Flynn's own feelings for his boy. Perhaps Alex's affections were rubbing off on him. He didn't know why he had changed, only that it felt good.

"Ok, so what did you find?" Sam asked, trying not to be too encouraged.

"Sam, do you have the storage piece...?"

Before Alex could finish, Sam had pulled the chain from inside his shirt that held the device he hoped contained the data needed to revive his father. He handed it over to Alex, who took it almost relevantly. It was a similar device that held Clu's program.

"Come with us, Sam." Alex and Clu, along with the other programs, headed toward the boundaries of the city. It had grown over the years, equating to almost two hundred cycles to the Grid inhabitants. Clu had passed an edict declaring the now empowered city to begin spreading. With help from Alex, together they'd been able to construct new buildings on the left side of Tron City, in relation to Clu Tower. Since Alex was confused by the lack of directions such as north and south, they decided that the tower would be the landmark to go by. So if one was heading to the games arena, they would be south of the tower. If they were on their way to Castor's club, they'd be heading west of the tower. It took awhile for everyone to understand, but eventually it was a simple way of determining direction in this sunless environment.

The small group reached a part of the city bordering an empty section that was powered but undeveloped. It was here that Alex thought the experiment should be conducted without harm to anyone or anything. She looked at Sam, seeing his eyes and knowing what he was feeling inside. She felt the same way when she was making her own attempt to bring back Clu. They'd run many tests to see if Sam's device could be used in much the same way her storage disk had been used. She smiled and nodded at him reassuringly. Clu bent to kiss her, as if wishing her luck.

When Alex had re-rezzed Clu, Grid power was at a low level. Alex herself provided the energy needed top bring him back. Now she would be the conduit. Kneeling down, she pressed her hands on the smooth surface of the ground, as she had done the first time. The interface appeared, sliding silently upward, locking into place. Alex took the storage device from which Alan had purged of every bit of data that pertained to the Grid alone. His conclusion was, and this was more a logical hope than true knowledge, the remainder of the stored information would be Kevin Flynn. She held the metal piece up to the interface, placing it against the clear panel. The hand pressing against the ground glowed, then her arm. The energy being transferred from the Grid was literally moving through her body to the interface. Once it had moved into her other arm and hand, the device flared brightly for a brief moment before it disappeared into the panel. A figure began to coalesce in the interface, becoming more substantial, until the interface slipped back into the Grid, leaving the figure behind.

Alex stepped back, feeling slightly weak. That would pass. She wanted to allow Sam to move forward. She couldn't hold back the grin that formed on her face as her friend stared in awe at the person who stood before them.

"Dad," Sam whispered.

Kevin Flynn, still dressed in his black robes, and not looking a day older than when Sam had last seen him, focused on his son. "Sam. Sam, is that you?" He took a few steps toward, holding his hands out.

"Yeah. We brought you back." He moved closer, his voice low.

Flynn noticed Alex, Tron...and Clu. His eyes narrowed.

Seeing where his father was looking, Sam stepped up to him. "Dad, it's ok. You're here. You can go back home now."

"I'm here," he said, not clear where 'here' was. Looking at the young man in front of him, he grasped his shoulder, pulling his son to him. He hugged him tightly, asking, "How long has it been, Sam?"

"Five years, Dad." Sam pulled back, indicating Alex and Tron. "You remember Alex. She lives on the Grid now. And she found Tron. Alan was able to clean up his programming so that's he better than ever."

"Bradley still works at ENCOM?" Flynn asked as he smiled at Alex and the security program his best friend had created even before they'd became best friends.

Alex went to Flynn. "Kevin, we've all spent a lot of time finding a way to bring you back." She impulsively hugged him, tears starting to slide down her cheeks, even as she laughed happily.

Tron stepped forward, the dimples in his cheeks showing, he was smiling so broadly. "Hello, Flynn. Welcome back."

"Hi, old friend. It has been a very long time." Flynn shook the program's hand, grateful to see him back to his old self, and not that abomination he had been. As Sam moved to his father's side, Flynn wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "How did you all...I mean, how did you manage to pull this off, man? I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I didn't think I was going to survive."

Clu looked at his Creator, his gaze steady but contrite. He didn't go to Flynn, knowing that, because of him, father and son had been apart for hundreds of cycles. He felt he had no place in their reunion. But he had Alex beside him, her hand in his, offering him her support.

"Where's Quorra, Sam?" Flynn scanned the area.

"She's not here. I don't let her in," Sam said.

Kevin glanced over at Clu. "Probably a good move," he remarked.

Sam corrected his father's assumption. "No, Dad. It's not because of Clu," he said, chuckling. "He's a changed program. He and Alex are together again, and you should see what they've done to the place. It's better than it was before."

"Thanks," Flynn said with mock sarcasm.

Ignoring his dad's tone, Sam continued, "Anyway, Q's probably at the office."

Flynn expressed mild shock. "You gave her a job at ENCOM?"

"Sure, she's got a way with technology, surprise! Her knowledge might well be one of those things you mentioned, you know, about her changing the world. ENCOM will shoot to the stars once we release everything we've created, or that are still in the planning stages. Dad, you'll be amazed when you see it all. You have to come home." Sam resisted tugging on his father's arm like some 5 year old kid.

"I will in a moment, son. Don't worry. I'm ready to leave. I have just one thing to do." Flynn let go of Sam, and approached his rebellious, and at times, murderous program. He looked from Clu to Alex and back. "Is what Sam is saying true? You two have been improving the Grid?"

"Alex re-created me from your old files, Flynn. I'm what you created before the changes on the Grid made me..." He couldn't finish his thought.

"Kevin, Clu's right. I found your old files from the 1980s, and used that as the base program adding memory engrams of my own. I had to assist in his personal memory development, but once that was done, well, he's Clu. But not the Clu you knew. If you have some time to see what we've done, I don't think you'll be disappointed." Alex looked at her old friend and former employer with pleading eyes.

Flynn glanced at Sam, who nodded and smiled. "Go, Dad. We have time."

The group, with Flynn in tow, headed back to the city. Along the way, Alex pointed out the new improvements. Aqua-ducts that carried liquid energy throughout Tron City. Fountains everywhere, where the pure source life-fluid ran for all programs to partake.

Once the party had reached Castor's club, Flynn exhibited emotion, remembering the explorative and exciting past, the torture of unending exile, and finally seeing his son for the first time in ages. Then, when Clu became a threat to the outside world, Flynn had to make a painful decision. For his son and the world to live, he had to re-integrate Clu into himself, erase him, as if he'd never been. Now he was back, and so was Clu. Both were different. But as Clu didn't belong in his world, he no longer belonged in the digital world.

As various groups of programs passed by, they saw the Creator, walking amongst them. Many gasped or stared. A few came up and greeted Flynn. He talked freely with them, told them how wonderful the city looked, and how proud he was of all of them. The crowd grew larger as he explained that he had to return to the outside world, that they had done just fine and that they didn't need him anymore. He laughed off the protests, saying the Users would always be there if they were needed, but that the world he had created was theirs now. Perhaps, if they allowed it, more Users would visit. Cheers rang out as Alex winked at Flynn. He had voiced what she had hoped would become a reality. And the programs didn't mind the idea at all.

"Well, well, well, the Creator has returned, and with an entourage. Hello, again, son of Flynn." Castor said, as he handed the elder User a drink. "I wondered what all the brouhaha was about. I'm happy to see you once again, Flynn. The cycles pass so quickly, it seems. You will grace us with your presence at the club, on occasion."

Flynn sipped the glowing green drink, feeling renewed as usual. Handing the glass back to Castor, Flynn said, "Thanks, hit the spot. But I'll be leaving soon. I need to go home and be with my son."

Castor looked at Sam, and nodded in understanding. "Well, if you do come back, visit the new Side Bar club. First drink's on me. Hell, all drinks are on me." Castor twirled his cane, then tipped it in tribute to Flynn, and went back into the club.

Flynn shook his head. "How did he ever get created?"

"Uh, Dad..." Sam started to say.

"Oh, yeah." Flynn chuckled to himself. He sighed heavily, and putting his arm around Sam's shoulders, he said to Clu and Alex, "You two have done more in a few years than I was able to do. Thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome anytime," Clu said, extending his hand.

Flynn shook it. He felt no reason to be bitter. Stuff happens, and the measure of a man is what he does with what he's handed. "Good luck, man. We'll be in touch."

Alex gave Flynn one more hug. "Ask Sam to show you the Comm array. We actually stay in touch a lot. Sam, Alan and Lora have all been here. There's another ENCOM programmer too, Steve Delarosa. Sam felt it best we keep the grid a secret for now, so only they know about it."

Flynn nodded as he thought about the ramifications of the world knowing about his creation. "You're all probably right. Well then, until next time..." Grinning, he pulled his son along as he and Sam headed back to the communication port, led by Tron, who chose to keep an eye on his old friend by talking with him the entire way.

Alex watched Kevin Flynn walk away from the city he had built, along with Clu and other programs cycles ago. Would he ever come back? Would he want to? Letting her held-in tears flow, she embraced Clu and cried against his chest.

Clu held Alex tightly, knowing her emotions well, after so many cycles of being with her. "You did well, Alex. You brought back Flynn. You brought me back." He lifted her chin, and looking into her glistening eyes, he said, "You are the Creator now." He bent to kiss her gently, then more deeply. They both glowed with the shared energy their passion for one another created.

Together, they returned to the tower, where they found Bas working his hands over his board. Seeing Clu and Alex enter the Control room, he stood, and going to them, he asked, "Is everything ok?"

Alex smiled contentedly as she looked out the window, with Clu hugging her from behind. They watched the city, now alive with activity. Light cycles and other vehicles glided along the streamlined roadways. Recognizers took to the air, no longer hunting programs, but carrying them to various places on the Grid. The buildings were lit up with newly found power. Programs walked the streets, filled with new purpose and bright expectations for their futures. "Yes, Bas, everything is fine. For the first time, everything is perfect."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Flynn had exited the Grid, he was met by Alan and Lora, plus a face he didn't know. "Steve Delarosa, I presume," he said, offering his hand to the man who also greeted him. Flynn looked around the room, seeing the simple laser he had been assailed with by the old MCP, now updated to non-recognition.

Steve could barely contain his surprise. This was THE Kevin Flynn, back from where ever it was his body and soul had been. "This is such an honor, sir. A real pleasure," he said, shaking Flynn's hand.

"Sam told me you've been a big help."

Steve smiled and moved aside, afraid he'd be blushing any moment.

Standing in front of Alan and Lora, Flynn hugged them both. "Greetings, programs," he whispered as his emotions once again got the best of him. The trio hugged and laughed, until Alan suggested they let Flynn rest up, and get into some decent clothes.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're fine, if you just returned from a monastery," Alan said, grinning.

Sam interrupted the happy reunion. "Dad, I need you to come to my office. Alan, Lora, Steve, thanks, guys. We'll get together soon, and really have a reunion." Sam led his father away from the noise, and took him to his office.

Opening the door, Sam let his father enter behind him. He closed it quietly, just as Flynn noticed they weren't alone. Standing in the middle of the room, patiently waiting, was...

"Quorra!" Flynn couldn't believe how the ISO looked, now dressed in a simple blouse, skirt and heels. She looked the same to his eyes though. "Quorra..." He held out his arms, and the ISO went to him.

She looked up into the Creator's eyes, seeing him alive again filling her with joy. "Flynn, you're home." She let the man who had kept her safe for a 1000 cycles gather her into his arms, hugging her as if he were afraid to let her go.

Sam stood by, smiling at the tender scene between the pair. "Dad, there's something you should know."

Flynn pulled back to peer over at his son. Taking Quorra's hands, he was about to lead her to where Sam was standing, when he noticed something sparkling on one of her fingers. "Yes, son?"

Sam went to Quorra's side, putting an arm around her waist. "Dad, Quorra and I are getting married."

Flynn looked down as he suppressed a smile. "I know," he said.

"You know, Dad?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"The Creator knows everything, Sam," Quorra said. She wasn't surprised, since, when they lived together on the Grid, she often looked up to him as one who knew everything, one who could do anything.

Flynn took Quorra's hand, lifted it to his lips and gave it to Sam to hold. "I saw...that," he said, referring to the large diamond ring on her hand. "And, Q, I'm not the Creator anymore." He embraced the two of them, happier than he had ever felt before. He was home, the Grid was in fine hands, his son was marrying, and Quorra was making great strides in the world of technology. Later, he would have her show him all her creations. But for now, it was just good to be back.

**A/N: that is the end, dear readers. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I wanted to give a happy ending to Clu and Alex, but decided to give one to everyone else as well. Thank you for the comments, and the continued support. I'm taking a wee break from writing to finish my Clu drawing, then on to My Father, My Program.**


End file.
